Operation Repartee
by Christa4ever
Summary: This is a prequel to Taunting Repartee. I know it's a little early to write a prequel when I'm still in the middle of the actual story, but for the next chapter I needed to quote past events. I figured since I wrote it, I might as well post it. Enjoy .
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is Operation Repartee ^.^ Co-written with my very good friend Tempest Wind. She helped out a lot with this first part. And by help I mean I vaguely described what I wanted to happen and she helped me map out and write what really happened. So, all my love to her. She made this chapter possible.

I hope you all enjoy it. I think this story is going to be about three maybe four chapters, and then I'm going right into chapter seven of Taunting Repartee.

For those people who haven't read Taunting Repartee, this is a prequel so please don't stop reading. You don't need to read that story to enjoy this one… I think. Hopefully, you'll like this story and go on to read my other one. ^.^

P.S. I Lost The Game…

So that's all I have to say.

Enjoy!

* * *

_The plane hummed around Rogue as she stared out the window, watching clouds scurry past. _

"_Katherine, there's a problem," Christopher Summer's voice called out from the cockpit._ _The plane tilted sharply to the left. Red lights flooded the cabin. Alarms wailed in Rogue's ears. _

"_Mommy, Daddy-" Alex cried. "What's going on?" he asked._

"_Shh, baby, it's going to be okay," Katherine said, wrapping her arms around Alex. Christopher rushed into the cabin. _

"_The plane's going down," he said, putting his hand on Katherine's shoulder. His face looked gray, ashen. "There are only two parachutes."_ _Rogue saw tears streak down Katherine's face, painting it a similar gray hue. Katherine's arms slipped around Rogue's tiny frame as Christopher slid the backpack-like straps onto her and Alex's arms. _

"_We love you so much," Katherine said, trying to smile._

"_Take care of your brother," Christopher warned her. Rogue bit her lip and nodded, feeling the muscles in her neck clench as if to fight against her. Rogue and Alex came to the edge of the doorway. The wind whipped their clothing and Rogue felt her throat tighten as black smoke stung her eyes. She slipped out, feeling wind sail through her hair and roar in her ears. She could barely keep her eyes open as she watched her brother fall beside her. She reached over to grab his hand and give it a squeeze, fighting to reassure him as she struggled for breath._

_Reaching over, she pulled the ripcord, feeling the parachute snatch Alex from her hand. Squeezing her eyes shut, she tugged her own ripcord. Her neck jerked forward as she was hefted upwards. However, a burning smell stung her nose, and moments later, she was shooting downwards. She glanced up to see a flaming hole in her parachute._

_She felt scraps of metal push down on her body, making her fall faster. All the breath was robbed from her lungs as she felt her body hit the ground like a rag doll. The parachute fell down around her, blanketing her in flames. _

_Everything started to go black, but she grappled the edges of her consciousness as she forced herself to open her eyes. When her eyelids fluttered open, she saw herself surrounded by a wall of debris. Rubble closed in around her, digging her into the ground. With her face pressed hard against the bloodstained carpet, she raised her eyes to see the bleeding form of her mother. Rogue gagged on the ash-speckled air as embers singed her lungs. Forcing herself to numb knees, she crawled across the carpet, and brushed the white hair from her mother's glazed blue eyes. _

"_Mommy," she choked, touching her face. The dark skin moved so easily beneath her fingers. "Wake up," she cried as pressed at her mom's face. The house around them creaked and groaned before the wall crashed on top of her. Rogue pressed herself to the ground, but the impact against her back left her helpless. She clawed at the rubble, watching her fingers bleed as her mother lay limply beside her. Flames rose around her, choking her. "Let me out," she gagged as she kicked the floor. "Let me out." Her legs slid out beneath her several times as her eyes closed and she fought to rise beneath the weight of the wall. _

_She opened her eyes as she clutched the body in her arms. She turned and pushed it into the flames. She watches flesh crisp and flake off as ash stung her eyes. She turned to the next body on the conveyer belt, when suddenly an emaciated hand grabbed her wrist._ _Her entire body went rigid as the starved corpse's mouth moved. _

"_Please… save me," it rasped, sounding like an echo down a hollow chamber._

"_Max," shouted a voice warned from behind her. She turned in time to feel a bullet whizzing past, scraping her cheek before it landed in the body beside her. The dying man slumped. _

"_Eisenhardt, back to work," a guard commanded. She unclenched her arms from her side. With numb hands, she lifted the corpse into her arms, feeling her heart rattle in her chest. As she neared the fire, her skin felt like it was boiling, sliding off of her. _

In a flurry of blankets, Rogue sat bolt upright. Her pajama top clung to her, fused to her soaked skin. She struggled with her shirt as she fought for breath. Her heart pounded in her throat as she gagged on clean air. It took several long moments of forced steady breathing for her to finally catch her breath. The early morning air chilled her, slowly drying her top. She glanced over at her still sleeping roommate.

'_Good,'_ she thought in relief. The last thing she wanted was to have to explain whose nightmares she was having now. She looked over at the clock on her night stand. The red light of her alarm clock reminded her of the airplane cabin and the flames. Skin took only moments to turn to ash. Rogue's stomach tightened and she felt her throat clench. _'Stop thinking about it,'_ she told herself. _'You're gonna make yourself sick.'_ She felt herself losing the battle, and rushed down the hallway to the bathroom. She threw open the door as she found the toilet seat, and gave in to her body's desire.

A few minutes later she washed out her mouth, trying to remove the taste of bile.

'_Eric,'_ she called out to the fragment of him within her mind as she headed back to her room. There was no answer. She slipped quietly back into her room. She turned back to the clock, and focused on the time. It read 5:37 am. She didn't have time to go back to sleep. With a sigh she headed for her dresser. _'Max?'_ she thought slightly louder as she pulled out clean clothes. As quietly as she could, she slipped out the door.

'_I prefer Eric,_' Magneto informed her.

'_I know, just wanted to get your attention,'_ she thought as she shut the bathroom door behind her. She turned on the shower, and undressed.

'_You realized you're just going to have to take another after that morning session Charles is so fond of,'_ he informed her.

'_I can't stand that sticky feeling,'_ she thought with a sigh as she stepped into the shower. She let the hot water run over her body, washing away the filth and her uneasiness. _'They're getting worse,' _she thought.

'_The nightmares?'_ he asked concerned.

'_At first I would have just have one. Scott plane crash one night, Ororo's mother dying another, and your time in the camps…" _She quickly pushed the images back. _'They're merging,' _she yelled at him._ 'All into one long nightmare. I know I've asked before, but are you sure?_ _Is there anything you can do stop them?'_ she asked. He sighed.

'_I apologize, my dear, but my answer __today__ is the same as it was __yesterday__. Your subconscious is simply beyond my reach. However, your tolerance of the dreams should improve over time,_' he offered.

'_Great,'_ she thought sarcastically. _'So, I'm gonna get used to seeing people _die_ in front of me every night?'_ she answered angrily.

'_Yes,'_ he answered dryly.

'_Eric, I don't know if I can live like that.'_

'_What choice do you have, Anna?'_

'_None,'_ she thought bitterly.

* * *

Later on the same day Rogue walked into her world history class. She took the same seat she always did in the back. She sighed as she heard Mrs. Ginos call for the classes' attention.

"Quiet down now," she screamed for the fourth time. "So, who can tell me with what act did the U.S. enter World War Two?" she asked clearly frustrated. No one responded. Miss Ginos sighed. "I know it's the last period of the day, people, but you're going to be tested on this." Still no response. "Now, you're going to be tested on it now," she screamed. "We're having a pop-quiz. Everyone clear off your desks," she commanded. With many sighs and groans the students did just that.

'_What crawled up her ass and died?'_ Rogue thought as she pulled her books on the floor.

'_A rather peculiar choice of phrase, Anna,'_ Magneto commented with a chuckle. She ignored him as she took the paper that was handed to her. It was a ten point quiz. All short answer.

'_Pop-quiz my ass,'_ she thought in anger. _'She had these typed out and everything. She was just waiting for a reason to give it to_ _us.'_

'_As your teacher, she has that right,'_ Magneto said.

'_Yeah, yeah,'_ she sighed as she read over the questions. _'I don't know any of this,'_ she thought aggravated.

'_The subject is World War Two?'_ he asked.

'_Yeah…'_

'_Anna, I can assure you I know everything you could ever need to know, and most definitely more than you will ever _want_ to know about that subject,' _he informed her.

'You_ know it. Not _me_,' _she exasperated.

'_Now that I am in your mind, the knowledge is yours to do with as you please.'_

'_Only if I look.'_

'_Then, by all means, do so.'_

'_That's cheating,'_ she told him yet again.

'_How?'_ he asked.

'_That's like Jean reading the teacher's mind for the answers. It's abusing my power.'_

'_I disagree,'_ he said.

'_Well that's good for you,'_ she thought fuming as she started to write something for the first question. _'Why didn't I read last night?'_ she asked herself annoyed.

'_If memory serves I believe, you didn't have enough time to complete the reading as well as your English essay. You choose to write the essay.'_

_'My teachers assign much too school work,'_ she thought riled.

_'Charles assigns too much _non_-school work,'_ he voiced. She sighed.

_'This argument, _again_?' _she asked anxiously.

'_I will continue to initiate this discussion until you are willing to see it through to its rightful conclusion,'_ he told her.

'_And what _conclusion_ is that?'_ she asked.

'_We have to have the actual debate before a conclusion can be drawn.'_

'_I'm supposed to be taking a quiz right now,'_ she said annoyed.

'_You have avoided this conversation for far too long, my dear.' _

'_Look, if I promise to argue with you after school will you let me take the quiz?' _she asked.

'_The moment you are outside these school walls I'll expect-'_

'_The moment I'm in my room we can talk all you want,' _she yelled interrupting him._ 'Do you know how many weird looks I get when I talk to you in front of other people? Apparently, I make faces,'_ she said. He responded with a dark chuckle. _'It's not funny. I look like a freak. I ain't talking until I'm home.'_

'_You promise to have this conversation in its entirety, and in exchange I will remain silent until you enter your bedroom. Do I have your word, Anna?' _he asked.

'_I swear sometimes you're more annoying than all the other fragments put together.'_

'_If you would prefer to deal with them I can allow them to resurface,' _he threatened.

'_No,' _she said quickly._ 'I'd…I'd rather deal with you,' _

'_Then I have your word?' _he asked again.

'_Yes, I promise. Now, please _shut up_,' _she said as she tried to read what was on the quiz. She put her pen to her paper and started to write an answer to the second question.

"Pens down, pass the papers up," Miss Ginos ordered.

'_What?'_ she yelled in her head as she saw students passing their papers to the front of the class room. _'No, no, no, no, no no,'_ she thought in a frenzy as she tried to get down one more answer. She finished that one and started to write something for the third question.

"Miss Creed, pen down," Miss Ginos said firmly. Rogue glanced up to see that she was the only one who hadn't handed in her paper.

"But-"

"Now," Miss Ginos said. With a heavy sigh Rogue handed the paper to her. Miss Ginos took one look at the paper and then back to Rogue. "For those of you who felt you didn't need to read for this class I expect that the failure mark of this quiz should act a reminder of what you should do for now on," she said staring at Rogue. "For the rest of the period read the chapter you were supposed to finish last night," said Miss Ginos said as she walked back to her desk. Rogue sighed as she picked her books up off of the floor.

'_Eric,'_ she yelled. There was no response. _'Eric answer me,'_ she said as she opened her text book to chapter seven. He still didn't respond. _'You wanna have an argument right?' _she asked. _'Well I'm ready to have one, so say something,'_ she commanded. She waited for a respond but it never came. She leaned back in the chair as she sulked. _'Jackass,'_ she thought as she turned the page.

* * *

An hour or so later Rogue was walking down the halls of the Xavier Institute alone. She came up to her bedroom door. Her hand landed on the doorknob. Just as she was about to turn it his word replayed in her mind.

'_You promise to have this conversation in its entirety, and in exchange I will remain silent until you enter your bedroom.'_

She smirked as she let go of the doorknob, and sauntered down the hall.

'_I think I'll go do the rest of my home work in the library,' _she thought satisfied.

* * *

So that's it for this chapter. I know it shorter than what I usually write, but I couldn't imagine skipping a line and writing more after that point. I'm about half way done with the next chapter, but I have a six page paper due next Wednesday. So, as soon as I'm done with that, or more realistically, when I'm about three pages into my paper, I'll take a break from it and write a little more of chapter two. Hopefully, I'll have it out within the next two weeks.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it! I look forward to any and all comments!


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

You know what I said about not posting again until I had at least started my paper. Yeah…yeah I lied. To you, and to my self. I wrote the first daft of this the next day really. It was in me and I had to get it down before I forgot the dialog I developed in my head.

This time I swear. I'm going to write my paper. I'm going to do my school work.

Okay I'm done now.

Enjoy. ^.^

* * *

Operation Repartee

Chapter Two

Rogue had done almost her home work for the week, eaten dinner, and watched a movie. Somehow it was only 8:30. She did still have some French homework to do, but the text book was upstairs. Within the one room in mansion she was trying to avoid. So, she continued to lounge on the sofa in the common room doing nothing.

She was starting to get bored. The argument with Eric would be annoying, but at least it would be somewhat entertaining.

'_It's not like I can stay out of there forever,'_ she thought. With a sigh as she got out off the couch.

* * *

A few minutes later she walked into her bedroom. She dropped her backpack on the floor and collapsed on to her bed.

'_So?'_ she asked him.

'_You certainly took your time,'_ Magneto said.

'_I was angry at you,'_ she explained.

'_Really?'_ he asked sarcastically. _'I couldn't tell.' _She smiled_. 'Where do you wish to begin?'_ he asked.

'_Can we skip the first ten minutes of you calling the Professor an idiot? I get it. You don't like him.'_

'_Very well, I suppose we could start with that invalid excuse you give for the danger room.'_

'_What? That it helps us with our powers?'_ she asked.

'_Correct.'_

'_It does!'_ she insisted. '_Do you know how much control Kitty has gained? She used to fall through floors, unable to stay tangible. But now she can control it.' _

'_My focus is not on your team mates, my dear. My concerns start and end with you. Tell me, what level of mastery have _you_ gained under Charles' tutelage?' _he asked sarcastically.

_'My powers are different,'_ she thought frustrated.

_'Then, why must you endure the danger room on a daily basis?'_ he asked.

_'Because,'_ she started to answer.

_'Because you are being trained as a solider, Rogue, _his solider_,' _he said strongly._ 'As long as you are an obedient little X-man you will have the_ honor_ of living within his institute. He cares so little about what control you gain.'_

_'He does care,'_ she insisted for the countless time.

_'You seem so certain. How many times has Charles taken you into his office, and discussed with you his ideas regarding your powers? How many times has he gone out of his way to make them a priority?'_

_'He hasn't,'_ she sighed.

'_Correct me if I am wrong my dear, but didn't he give you his word that he would do everything he could to help? The very night you moved into the institute the two of you talked for hours, about your mother, and what little you knew of me. Charles noticed Raven's unwillingness to explore your power's limitations. Didn't he promise you he would not do the same? Didn't he _promise_ he wouldn't _ignore you_, Anna?'_

'_Yes, yes he did,'_ she thought as she wiped a tear away from her eye.

'_Rogue, do you want control over your powers?' _he asked.

'_Of course I do,'_ she screamed.

'_And, what means is used to achieve improvement in a given skill?'_ he asked.

'_Practice,'_ she thought sadly.

'_Yet, you refuse to do so,'_ he said. She shook her head, trying to push him to the back of her mind with the others. _'Not this time, Anna Marie,'_ he said firmly. _'You gave me your word, that you would see this conversation to its end. I have fulfilled my end of the bargain despite the aggravation I felt. Now, you must finish this argument despite what pain the topic brings you.'_

'_I can't look at everyone's memories. There's too much. Too much I shouldn't know. They don't _want_ me to look.'_

'_Then we will start with _mine_.'_

'_Your memories? I don't want to look at Auschwitz. I don't want to see thousands of people die.' _

'_But you already have, my dear, in your dreams. What I am asking you to do, now, is to look again. The memories will not merge with others, and you may select which ones you witness. You can pause or stop them with a single thought. This time _you_ will be in control.'_

_'I...'_

_'Do you trust me, Anna?'_

_'No.'_

_'If you decide to witness all that I am, I promise you_ will_.'_

_'...'_

_'Since I have entered your mind, all I have done is _help_ you, but I can only do so much without your cooperation. Stop fighting me,' _he pleaded.

_'I don't know if I should. We're supposed to be_ enemies_, Eric. I don't understand why you're helping me. I don't understand you.'_

_'But you wish to? Understand me, that is.'_

_'Yes...'_

_'Then look,'_ he urged her.

'_I wanna look at a happy memory.'_

'_Understandably so, why not start with memories of my daughter?'_

'_Anya?' _

'_Correct.'_

'_Okay... Eric, I…I don't know how to do this,'_ she confessed.

'_Relax…we'll go slowly. Close your eyes." _She did._ "I want you to think about Anya. Picture her face.' _Rogue took a deep breath as she focused on Anya's name. As she did an image of a young girl came to mind. The girl was about five maybe six. She had short brown hair, and brown eyes. There was a grin on her face, from ear to ear.

'_Got it…I think.'_

'_Good, now concentrate on her. Memories should start to flash in your mind. Much like a movie.' _Rogue took another deep breath, and soon memories started to present themselves in her mind. Just as he said they would. Her breath quickened as they images went faster and faster. Her heart was beating far too rapidly. _'Anna, calm your self._' She took a deep breath, and focused. As breathing and heart rate slowed the images followed suit. Soon she could make out what was happening in the pictures. There was one that caught her attention. She saw Anya walking down a city street with her mother Magda. Rogue focused on it.

'_An excellent choice, Anna.'_

'_What do I-'_

'_Concentrate harder, as you just did. You will soon take up my part in this memory._' She continued to focus_; _her attention was on the young girl strolling down the street_. _

_Anya was smiling as she pointed to everything in sight. Asking question after question, her curiosity never wavering. Her desire to learn never satisfied. Rogue felt herself as Eric smile as she watched little Anya pull at her hand._

'_Poppa, poppa, why are there so many large building here?' she asked._

'_It's a large city, Anya, with many people, they need the space,' she answered._

'_What's that building, Poppa?'_

'_That is the inn where we shall be staying,' she said as she held the door open for Magda and Anya. She watched Anya skip into the room, followed closely by her mother. _

'_She's adorable,' _Rogue told Eric.

'_Yes she was. Anya was my hope, my talisman. She made all that I had endured worthwhile.'_

'_Was?' _she questioned as she felt herself leave the memory.

_Her mind quickly flashed to a new memory, without her consent. As, Magneto, she felt heat in the air, and arms holding her down. She struggled trying to break the hold two men had on her arms. _

'_You are under arrest, comrade. For extortion and assault!' one of the officers told her._

'_No you can't,' she felt herself scream. 'My daughter please,' she yelled as she looked up at the inn. The building was engulfed in flames. If someone didn't help soon all would be lost for her little girl. _

'_POPPA,' she heard Anya shriek from the second floor of the inn. 'The fire…I'm burning.' Rogue fought harder, managing to break free from one of the men. Punching the other. _

'_Resist officers of the state, will you. Better teach this dog a proper lesson Dmitri,' he said as both men hit her repeatively with their cubs. There hold on her tightened. She couldn't escape, she couldn't save her child._

'_Please,' Rogue begged quietly, '…my daughter.'_

'_Tsk, tsk, tsk. Too bad comrade. I offered you an honest day's wage but you went and got _greedy_. Now you must pay the price.' _

'_You lying…" The sound of Anya screaming stopped his insult. 'That scream… My child's done no harm,' she said as she looked up at her former boss. 'I beg you, for the love of heaven… somebody,' she beseeched the countless people around her, '… please. _Help me!_' She looked at the various people standing outside of the inn. No one moved to save her child. _

'_Waste of breath, comrade. Nobody here will risk life or freedom…for an obvious enemy of the state,' he said with a smile on his face. Rogue looked up in horror as she saw a small figure engulfed in flames fall out of the window. Anya's tiny body hit the ground hard, the fire still aflame. _

'_NO…NO.' _

"NO," Rogue shouted as her eyes opened quickly. She sat up covered in sweat. Tears falling freely from her eyes. "How could they?" she cried.

'_My dear, I'm so sorry. You weren't supposed to see that memory… at least not until you were ready.'_

"She was only a little girl, they…they hated you not her. Why did Anya have to die?" she gasped as she brushed tears off of her cheeks.

'_Humans do terrible things to one another, rarely for an adequate reason. These men were no different.' _She tried to catch her breath, her attempted were not working. His thoughts were still present in her mind. She still felt as though she had just lost her first born. One question above all else came to mind.

"Are they dead?"

'_Yes,' _he said dryly.

"Did you kill them?"

'_Yes.'_

"…Good," she whispered as she hugged herself.

'_Anna, I…I believe that you've seen enough for one night. You should rest. Close your eyes. I'll help you fall asleep?'_

"You-you can do that?" she asked startled.

'_Yes, yes I can.'_

"O-Okay…," she laid down and started to close her eyes until a thought occurred to her. "What if I have another nightmare? Eric, I _always_ have nightmares. What if I see her die too? I can't, I can't watch her die again. Your pain, a-and anger it's too much. I _can't_ do it," she ranted panicky.

'_Shh, Anna… There…There might be a way that I can influence your dreams. Just close your eyes.'_

"You- you said there was nothing you could do," she yelled.

'…_This morning yes, I did. But __today__'s moment of silence gave me a considerable amount of time to think. I can't promise that this idea of mine will succeed, but I am willing to attempt it if you are.' _

"Yeah, I'm…I'm willing to try _anything_."

'_Close your eyes,'_he said gently. Rogue pulled the covers onto her and did as he suggested. She laid there on her bed taking deep breaths for several minutes. She wasn't falling asleep, but she was claiming down. The vision seemed to get farther, and farther away with each breath.

"Eric? I _feel_ better but I'm definitely _not_ asleep."

"What makes you so certain?" he asked.

"I don't know, maybe the fact that I'm still _awake_ might have something to do with it."

"Sarcasm?" he asked with a laugh. "I'm glad that you're feeling better, my dear." She felt a hand on her arm. She opened her eyes to look up at Eric sitting on the bed next to her.

"Magneto? How are you here?" she asked panicked as she sat up. "I don't understand." She started to get up. Eric's hand on her cheek stopped her movements.

"Anna, be still," he said as he turned her chin to face him. "This is a dream."

"This don't feel like a dream."

"How many of yours do?"

"Good point…" Her eyes focused on his bare hand. "How are you touching me?" she asked staring into his eyes.

"As I've said, this is a dream. The physical limitations you feel in life are not present here."

"So, we can…" She let her words trail off as she stared into his eyes.

"So, we can what?" he asked, with an eyebrow raised. She lifted herself up on her knees to match his height as she threw her arms around his neck, her head rested on his shoulder. His arms wrapped around her back completing the hug. They stayed like that for a few minutes.

Rogue loosened her hold on his neck moving her hands to lightly grip his shoulders. She backed a few inches away from his face so they could talk.

"I haven't done that in the longest time," she said tears running down her face.

"Hugged another person?' he asked in disbelief as he gently wiped tears away. She nodded slowly. "My dear, girl," he exclaimed with concern. "You can do this with or without your powers active," he tried to assure her.

"No, I-"she started to mumble. She was interrupted by the force he used to pull her against him again. She rested her head on his chest.

"Anna Marie, a hug is such a _simple_ gesture," he said quietly. "I don't understand how your teammates, how Charles could be so _careless_," he said infuriated as he held her close.

"I…"

"Yes?" he asked tenderly. She gazed up at him with unconcernedly. She slowly lifted herself up again, and lightly pressed her lips to his. Her eyes closed as she tried to memorize everything about the feeling. A moment later she broke it.

"Can't do that in real life," she said sadly as she opened her eyes. She looked into his eyes. "Sorry," she whispered as she sat down on the bed. She turned her gaze away from his. He hand went to her chin; he turned her face to look at his.

"Don't be," he said kindly as he brought his face closer to hers. This time he kissed her. He gently caressed her cheek, as he deepened the kiss. He playfully bite her lips, between light pecks. Switching back and fourth between light, and deep kisses, he allowed her to fully experience what a kiss should be. She leaned into his arms, her hands grabbing at his shirt.

Several moments later they lips parted.

"I never thought I'd be able to this," she uttered. He tilted her head downwards as he pressed his lips against her forehead. Her eyes closed in bliss at the unfamiliar sensation, "any of this." He laid on her bed, pulling her down with him. She made herself comfortable by his side, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She took a deep breath as she gazed up at him. He smiled down at her. She had never been more content in her life. "I don't wanna wake up," she whispered.

"You can achieve this during your wakened state, I promise you," he said strongly as he ran his hand across her cheek.

"How?" she asked desperately.

"It will take time, my dear, and I'll admit I am unsure of the outcome. But there is one thing I can assure you of without a single doubt in my mind."

"What?" she asked.

"I am ready and willing to help you, as I have in every other area of your mind you have allowed me explore," he said as he gently pushed hair behind her ear. "Can your _Professor_ make such a claim?" he asked as he stared into her eyes.

"I don't know anymore," she sighed. He kissed her forehead. Her eyes closed as she pressed herself against his chest.

"I suggest you find out."

* * *

So, yeah I probably have to next chapter up by tomorrow…

I'm kidding… just kidding. I really do have to write this stupid six page paper. I don't know when I'll be able to update next. Hopefully, it will be soon.

I love you all for reading this. I love you even more if you review! So, if anyone out there wants my love, you officially know what you need to do to get it. Just putting it out there…

Sorry, I'm in a really wired mood right now.

Anyway, I just want to point out that I did not write the flashback. I stool it from Magneto #0. But stool I mean I read what they had wrote, took all the dialog right out of the book, and wrote the descriptions based on what I thought was happening in the panels. Thought, I write that disclaimer in case someone from marvel decided to read this and sue me. Unlikely, I know, but I have the worst luck. Better safe than getting my ass sued by the Man. Stan 'The Man' Lee that is.

That's it for bad puns on my part, I swear!

* * *

Anyway, on to the reviews!

RogueNya: Hiya again. Thank you for doing everything EVER!!! I got four emails just about you. I have to say, that made me happy. I glad you're reading this story, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Sinner-Pandemonium: Hello again! Thank you for the words of encouragement. I glad you liked how she made him wait. I thought of it, and it made me smile. I knew I had to put it in. Thank you for reading this. I hope you liked this chapter too ^.^

Mara Jade Snape: Hi new reader! At least you're new to me. This is the first I've gotten an e-mail about you. Thank you for reading and putting this on your favorite story list. That always makes my day. I hope you liked this chapter too.

Just wondering, you don't have to answer me if you don't want to it's your choice, but did you also go under the user name Mara Jade Angel? That person did the exact same thing you did. And your names are so similar, I'm just curious. Again, if you don't want to review, don't worry about. Thank you again for reading! ^.^

Sammiebaby703: Hello you awesome individual! Thank you for reading and putting this on story alert. I hope you liked this chapter.

Ares1234: Hi again! Thank you for reading, and putting this story on your favorite's list! I hope you liked this chapter too.

PrincessRhia: Hi! Thank you putting me on Author Alert! You're awesome! I hope you loved this chapter!

Mrs. Daysprings: Hi. Awesome review! Thank you. The Rogue/Josef paring in the comics is actually what got me into the Rogue and Magneto. I like both. I have to agree with you that he got killed way too soon. It's cool that he died saving the x-men and promoting Xavier's dream and all, but I wish he was still alive. He was a nice reminder of what Magneto could have been if he had made different choices in his life.

Oh, and I totally agree with you about X-23. Did you know that she was created and made her début in X-men evolution? The writing for marvel took her character from there and made her origin story so much better! If you haven't read 'Innocents Lost' yet, I recommend it completely.

Anyway, thank you again for reading, and I hope this chapter was too you liking. Let me know?

Lanea Namara: Hello person who name I don't recognize. You are amazing, cause you put me on Author alert! Thanks for that! I hope you liked this chapter. ^.^

Ellen Tracy: Hi, you awesome person you. Thank you for putting my story on your favorites list! I hop you enjoyed this chapter.

Eris R. Lebeau: Hello again! Thank you for the review! We have, my friend, Temptis Wind to thank for the dream sequences. I glad you enjoyed them. Oh and thank you for reading everything ever! As I've written before I really look forward to your reviews. There one of the highlights in the day after I post. I can't wait get your input on this chapter! Till next time ^.^

Ihavemymoments: Hi, new reader! Well, I actually don't know if you're a completely new reader but this is the first time I've received emails about you. So, you're new to me! Anyway, thank you for reading, and putting my fic on your story alert. I hope this chapter was to your liking!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, everyone! Look it's a new chapter ^.^

Enjoy!

* * *

Operation Repartee

Chapter Three

Rogue awoke the next morning. She opened her eyes, and saw that Eric was no longer there next to her. She sighed as she turned over and looked at her clock. It read 5:59am.

'_Great, I get a whole another minute of sleep,'_ she thought sarcastically as leaned over and turned her alarm off. With a sigh she got out of bed.

* * *

"So, with these new updates to the danger room, and the mansion in general, we should all be much safer. If there was any doubt before this that is," Charles Xavier said with a smile.

"Not in our minds, Professor," Jean said with a smile to match his.

"A comment I'm most glad to hear, Jean. Before we end for the morning, are there any questions?" he asked. Rogue looked around at everyone in the room. No one raised any concerns. "Then I will see you all later. Have a good day at school."

"Thanks, Professor," said Scott as he neared the door. "Anyone who's riding with me, I'm leaving in forty-five minutes."

"But, Scott, I can't be ready to leave for _forty-six_ minutes," Kurt joked.

"Knock it off Kurt," Jean said.

"Aww, you should lighten up a little," Kurt said.

"Yeah, he was, like, just _joking_," Kitty said as they watched Jean, and Evan leave the room.

"You know you guys _should_ hurry, before I really do leave someone behind," Scott said with a straight face.

"You're, like, _kidding_ right," Kitty asked nervously.

"Do I _look _like I'm kidding?" Scott said.

"He's bluffing," Kurt said with a smile.

"Yeah, you're totally buffing," Kitty said.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," he said with an emotionless expression. They both looked at him and then each other. Rogue rolled her eyes as she watched Kurt quickly teleport him and Kitty out of the monitor room. Scott flashed her a small smirk. She smiled back. "You coming Rogue?" he asked.

'Now_ is your opportune moment to speak to Charles, my dear,' _Eric said.

"I'll be up in a few minutes," she told him.

"Hurry up, okay. We don't want you to get left behind," he said with a grin.

'_Neither do I,'_ she thought sadly as she took a deep breath and she walked up to the Professor.

"Yes, Rogue?" Charles asked surprised as he turned to face her.

"I- hmm… well,"

"Yes?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I…," she managed to say.

'_Ask him,'_ Eric urged.

"…Never mind," she murmured as she quickly spun around and marched out of the room. She punched the button on the elevator.

'_Cowardice hardly suits you, Anna.'_

'_I'll talk to him after school,' _she said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

'_If you must,'_ he said dismissively.

'_What the difference between now and after school?'_ she asked annoyed.

'_You're the one who's avoiding the conversation. You tell me.' _She didn't say anything. _'You're afraid that I'm right, aren't you?'_

'_You _can_'t be. The Professor _cares_ about me.'_

_'Ah yes, his _compassion_ for you is so vast he's managed to avoid addressing the pain you feel each and _every _night, Anna. You toss and turn, scream out into the dark, and he does _nothing_. He cares for you so immensely he is or _pretends _to be completely _unaware_ of your issues with intimacy," _she tried to ignore him as she stepped into the elevator, but his words stung too much._ 'Another paradigm of his extensive empathy, you ask?'_

'_I didn't _ask_ anything, Eric. I want you to _shut up_.'_

'_Well, since you made the request so nicely, I'll be more than happy to provide you with another example.'_

'_I didn't-'_

'_Charles ability to read his students emotions is so substantial that when a young mutant, such as yourself, walks up to him, expresses a desire to speak with him, but unable to form words, flees the room, his first reaction, of course, is to roll after her and find out what caused her inability to speak. Followed closely with discovering the reason why this young woman tried to converse with him in the first place. The very _last _action this _benevolent_ teacher would take is to allow said young woman to continue out the hall, and into the elevator, away from his bleeding heart of abundant wisdom.' _The door to the lift opened. She stood there unmoving.

'_Why are you right?' _she asked as she hugged herself as tears ran down her face._ 'And why do you always have to be such an _ass_ about it?' _

'_I wish for you to see the truth. I have attempted to use more sensitive means to convey my points but you continually avoid the issues when I do so. I have found that stating the truth in the most brutal way is the surest process I can employ. You must admit Anna, for a telepath of his caliber he's rather ignorant regarding the emotional battles waging within your mind, wouldn't you say?'_

'_Maybe, he's respecting my privacy,' _she thought strongly as she stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hallway.

'_Or, perhaps, he is not concerned enough to read too deeply into either your physical or mental signals as all the other interactions between the two of you would suggest.' _

'_I'll talk to him after school,' _she thought as she entered her room.

'_So, you claim _now_. We have been through this line of promises before. You say you will talk this afternoon. Then you find some excuse to put it off until the next day, and then the next, and then the next. I grow tired of these delays. You will have this conversation __today__,'_ he commanded.

'_Huh?' _she thought as she walked over to her dresser._ 'Oh, I'm sorry small _fragment_ of Magneto in my head. I didn't realize you had somewhere else to be,' _she thought as she took out the clothes she was going to wear. _'I thought that you could wait a few hours, maybe a few days for me to be comfortable talking about a certain subject. But really if you can't handle my indecisiveness, then please, _leave_. You're free to any time you want,_ right_?'_ she asked as she changed her clothes. She heard Eric take a deep breath, as though he needed breath like she did. _'Great, you're gonna be all _moody_ for the rest of the day,' _she thought in frustration.

'_No, no I'm not,' _he said calmly. There was a tone to his voice she recognized but didn't believe could be present.

'_Are…are you in a _better_ mood now?' _

'_Perhaps.'_

'_Why? Can't be cause I yelled at you,'_ she said as she walked into the bathroom.

'_No, of course not, my dear. That would be absurd. Who could possibly find solace in an act of reprehension? '_

'_You're the one on a better mood after being reprimanded. You tell me.' _He laughed loudly. _'What?'_

'_We'll talk later,'_ he said as he slipped into the back of her mind.

'_Eric…Eric I wasn't done talking…Eric get back here…' _

Nothing.

'_Yup,'_ she sighed as she finished putting on her makeup, _'He's _moody _alright, and I'm gonna have to deal with _Bipolar Magneto_,' _she said as she threw her makeup back into the draw and slammed the draw closed.

* * *

Rogue's time at school that day was…interesting. Eric popped up whenever he felt like it. Sometimes he offered help, other times he offered cold indifference. It felt like there was two of him in her head. One who cared about her, for some reason, and wanted to help her. This was the Eric she liked, for obvious reasons. He was thankfully the one she had to deal with most of the time. The other Magneto, the one she hated, was a complete asshole, in her opinion. He would yell and scream at her, telling her she was weak for not using her powers. He didn't come out too often. He tended to show himself whenever he could inflict the most damage to her self-esteem. Moments when she questioned her ability to do things.

Moments just like the one that was happening now.

'_Really, Rogue, a D-? Could you've aimed any lower?'_ he asked as they both looked at her History quiz.

'_You're the one who kept distracting me,' _she yelled at him as she and Kurt walked on the school's grounds, towards Scott's car.

'_I remember doing no such thing,' _he claimed.

That was another thing that drove her up a wall. The way he would pretend he didn't remember certain conversations they had. After the first few months of having him in her head, she developed the tendency to call the callous fragment Magneto, and the pleasant fragment Eric. She'd admit that Eric had his moments of douche-baggery too, but mostly he was nice. And whatever it was he did, even yelling at her, it was all aimed to help.

"Oh man, I _totally_ tanked that History quiz. Why do we have to study World War Two anyway?" she asked rhetorically.

'_Because, history has a way of repeating itself,'_ Eric said in her mind. Rogue frowned at his comment. She was still looking at her quiz and didn't see one of the students walking up to them until he made contact.

"Clear the road, _losers_," he said as he forced his way between her and Kurt. They both turned to glance at the rude student.

"Ahh, I think the phrase you're looking for is, _pardon me._"

"What was that, _Shunk-head_?" he asked as he turned around and got in Rogue's face.

"Oh, you're gonna push me around, now? _Please_, lay a finger on me. We'll see what _happens_," she said tauntingly with a smirk. Rogue watched as the boy raised his arm up, like he was going to hit her. He was stopped by Kurt holding on to his wrist.

"Trust me, not a good idea," Kurt said as the boy took hold of Kurt's wrist twisting it around.

"What you think you're tough?" he asked as he applied pressure to Kurt's wrist, breaking his image inducer.

'_Oh no,'_ she thought in horror as she watched Kurt turn blue. The boy screamed out as he saw the transformation.

"What the hech are you?" he asked as he slowly backed away. "Some kind of rat?" Rogue walled up to the boy with a disgusted look on her face.

"Look who's talking," she sneered as she pointed at him.

"No way, no way," he said in disbelief as he continued to back away from them. "I gonna," he started to say as he turned around. She saw Jean behind the boy; she had her hand on her forehead, a sure sign that she was using her telepathy. "Yeah…" the boy whispered as he walked away like a zombie. 'I going..."

'_That was close,'_ Rogue thought as she and Jean turned to look at Kurt.

"You okay?" Jean asked Kurt.

"Yeah…" Kurt said sadly from his position on the ground. "Growing up looking like this," he said with a sigh. "I've heard it all before," he said before he teleported away. She and Jean glanced at each other, the same look sorrow on their faces.

"Do you know when Scott's heading back to the institute?"' Rogue asked.

"As soon as we get to the car," Jean said as they started to walk. A small smile came to Anna's face. At least she would be able to cheer him up as soon as they got home.

* * *

Rogue ran up the stairs of the institute towards Kurt's room.

"Hey, Rogue. What's the hurry?" she heard Kurt ask her.

"I need to get to your room so I can-" she stopped running as she look up. She saw Kurt using his tail to hang from the ceiling.

"So, you can what?" he asked.

"So, I can cheer you up or something. I was worried after what happened," she said as she watched his tail let go. He teleported away, only to reappear in front of her a moment later.

"I fine," he tried to assure her. A smirk slowly appeared on his face. "So, what did you have in mind for this cheering up?" he asked. She returned his smirk with one of her own as she started to walk down the hall. He followed.

"I had no idea. I figured I'd let you decide," she said as they continued down towards her room. Just then the lights started to flicker on and off. She took off her backpack. "Power surge?" she asked.

"Or Cerebro at full power. Cool, let's go scope it out," he said with a smile. She smiled back as they dropped their bags and ran towards the subbasement. "Is this what you had in mind?" he asked as he reached out for her hand.

"No, but it'll do just fine," she said with a smirk as she gave him her hand. Kurt teleported them just outside the door to Cerebro. Once there he teleported himself to the other side of the door. Inside the Professor and Logan were talking. She and Kurt looked each other.

"That's what Magneto feels as well. Hence his recent activity," Charles said. Rogue nodded at Kurt as they both peered in the doorway from their respective sides.

"So, you find him yet?" Logan asked.

'_You could help Charles, my dear. You know where quite a few of my bases are,' _Eric said drawing her attention away from Logan and Charles.

'_Only if I-'_

'_Look,'_ he finished with a groan. _'So-'_

'_So, what? You_ want_ them to find him?' _she asked in disbelief.

'_No, I _want_ you to use your powers, whatever the aim might be... Allow me to force your hand.'_

'_How-' _Her thought was interrupted by a the sound "I ah."coming out of her mouth. She quickly put her hand over her mouth as she stepped out of the doorway. _'How the hell did you do that?' _she asked terrified.

'_It doesn't matter, Anna. I did it, and it seems now you have no choice but to use my knowledge,' _Eric said.

'_How do you fig-' _

"Well, the Rogue's got something to say," Logan said.

'SHIT' she screamed.

'_Ah, what a predicament you found yourself in. If you explain _everything_ to Charles, he'll explore my mind and then come up with some excuse why he must rid you of my presences. The voices we come back,' _he warned.

'_He wouldn't,' _she claimed.

'_He will,' _he assured her. She didn't have time to argue with him. He had been right about a lot of things in the past few weeks. What if he was right again? She couldn't go back, not to the way her mind used to be, the screaming, and the fights. What if he was right about _everything_? She couldn't take that chance. She wouldn't, at least not in the three short seconds she had to come to a decision.

'_Then what am I suppose to do?'_ she asked panicked.

"Come in Rogue, Kurt," Charles said.

'_Think fast,'_ he said. She took a deep breath as she and Kurt walked into Cerebro.

"You know, you _could_ wait for a girl volunteer," she said in hopes that maybe they would let the subject drop.

"No, time, spill it," Logan said.

"Remember when I touched old bucket head in New York? I got a dose of memories. They're kind of confused, but one's, like, this big metal dome half buried in rocks." She watched Logan and the Professor look at each other. _'I hope they believe me,'_ she thought to herself as she watched them turn back towards her and Kurt.

"Where?" Logan asked.

"The Sahara desert," she said. _'Only way to get in is…I am _not_ letting Kurt go without me,'_ she thought as she looked back up at Logan.

"You couldn't, maybe, be a little more specific, could ya?" Logan asked with a smile.

"I sure I could recognize some _landmarks_," she said her hand on her chin as she pictured the dome in her mind.

"You are _not_ going along," Logan said firmly as he pointed to her.

"Then you ain't finding it," she said strongly as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Besides, from what I figure out nobody can get through that dome without the power of magnetism."

"Or," Charles started to say.

"_Teleportation_," Kurt finished. "YES, the fuzzy man is on the mission," he said as they high fived. She smiled as they started to walk out of the room to get ready.

"Meet in the hanger bay in ten minutes," Logan said with a groan.

"Yes sir." Kurt said as he took Rogue's hand and teleported them to outside her bedroom door. "So, I'll come get you in a few minutes, okay?" he asked. She nodded and he teleported away. She walked into her room.

'_That was beautifully _manipulated_, my dear. I couldn't have done better myself,' _Eric words of praise ringed in her mind as she opened her draw and took out her uniform.

'_It's your fault I had to do that,'_ she thought as she slammed the draw close. '_Besides, that base I picked, from the few memories of yours I _have_ seen, that's the one you use the _least_. I'm setting us off on a wild goose chase.'_

'_I _rarely _used that base, Anna. There's a chance you are leading Wolverine _precisely _where he wishes to be.'_

'_He's not gonna be there,'_ she thought with confidents as she put her uniform on. _'We're gonna teleport into an empty base, report to the Professor, and he's gonna say something about how Magneto must of figured I found out about his current bases. So, he abandoned them to avoid being found. Then the Prof won't bother asking me about anything else I've absorbed from him because Magneto's taking the proper precautions.'_

'_As I said, beautifully manipulated.' _

'_You know what,'_ she thought with a laugh. _'This is _you_ were talking about. That's probably what he's done _anyway_. So, that chance of us running into Magneto in the desert is _slim to none_,' _she thought happily.

'_You're quite the optimist today.' _

'_What? You think he's _actually_ gonna be there?' _she asked.

'_I know that you don't know for certain either way until you are _there_. I would be prepared for the worst, if I were you.' _She heard a knock at the door.

"Rogue, how long does it take to get dressed?" Kurt wined. She rolled her eyes at both of them as she walked towards the door.

'_He's not gonna be there,_' she told him once more.

'_We'll see.' _

* * *

Disclaimer: If anyone noticed dialog that seemed like it might have been quoted from the episode Operation: Rebirth, That's cause that was!! So, no suing! Hear that Marvel/ The WB, I gave you the credit you deserve!

Anyway… so that's it for this chapter. I have no clue when the next we be out. I'll try to make it soon. If you have any questions, comments, the burning desire to curse me out, then REVIEW!!!!! Any and all comments would be appreciated ^.^

Speaking of which…

PrincessKitty-Chan: Where the other half of the review go? Stupid cut you off. Oh well. I glad you finally like this paring. It's only took eight chapters of my work to convert you ^.^ I glad you like the scene with them kissing!!!!!! I forgot. What words were confusing? Anyway, I love you forever, and I'll see you soon.

P.S. I lost the game!

Peneneth: Thank you for reading and putting my fic on your story alert!!!! I hope you liked this chapter!!!!

Sammiebaby703: Hi you! Thanks for putting my fiction on you story alert! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!!

Eris R. Lebeau: Hiya! Thank you for your review! I swear, how wonderfully you write them, I feel like I'm the one who's reviewing! I so glad that you loved this chapter, and the dynamics between Rogue, and Eric. I look forward to reading your next review!!! ^.^

RogueNya: I love being on the reread list!!! Thank you!!! I finished my essay, that all done with. You were right, once I started it about an hour later I had written over four pages of it! So yes, thank you for everything, and please let me know what you think of this chapter!

Archmagus: Hello! Thank you for that lovely review. I learned a new word because of you ^.^ (Morose) Oh, the hope, talisman line was also taken from Magneto #0. Have you ever read it? Anyway, thank you for the words of encouragement. I hope this chapter was worth the wait! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Sorry about no updates last month. I've had so much school work to do. I'm doing an independent study next term!!! Getting the proposal ready took forever. Anyway, my workload is starting to come back down to its normal levels. So, I'm going to have more time to write!

* * *

Operation Repartee

Chapter Four

Rogue glanced out the window, watching the never ending pool of sand beneath them as they flew towards an empty base.

'_You still don't know that for certain,' _Eric said in her mind. She rolled her eyes.

"So, commander, clarify the operation particulars while we mentally prep," Kurt said.

"What?" Logan said as he shook his head. Rogue sighed.

"He wants to know why Magneto wants this rebirth thing anyway," she translated.

"Back in World War Two he saw it in action with Captain American," Logan said.

'_When?'_ she asked herself. Pictures of the camps came to mind. She tried to ignore the more morose ones as she looked for Captain American.

'_As pleased as I am that you're searching my memories of your own volition, there's something else you are supposed to be doing,'_ Eric said.

'_Huh?'_ she thought as she looked at the images.

'_The _landmarks_,'_ Eric reminded her. Her eyes widened as she looked up quickly.

"There, head east past that ridge of rock," she hastily said as she pointed to it. She sat back with a sigh. _'I wanna keep looking, will you-'_

'_I suggest you listen to Wolverine,'_ Eric said interrupting her. She took his suggestion and turned her attention to Kurt and Logan.

"had a flaw in it for humans, cellular breakdown. Captain America… was dying," Logan finished. She waited for him to say something else.

Anything else…

He didn't.

'_Yeah, cause that was so informative,'_ she told him. Eric chuckled. She looked over at Logan again. She found his expression to be unreadable, which she knew meant he wasn't speaking again. Not for a while. She sighed as she glanced out the window. Pictures from Eric's mind filled hers. She scanned over them all_. 'I don't see him,'_ she told him.

'_That would be because I've never met the man,'_ Eric informed her.

'_Then why does Logan think you did?'_

'_My dear,'_ he paused. _'I have no idea.'_

'_Maybe, I'm missing the memory.'_

'_Unlikely. You receive every memory the individual has. My mind should be no different.'_

'_That's what I thought too, but maybe we're wrong… I've never looked at _every_ memory someone has. There might be gaps that we don't know about.'_

'_Hmm… given that argument and depending on the context of Wolverine's memory, it might be plausible.'_

'_So?' _

'_So, ask.'_

_'I can't just ask him,"_ she exclaimed.

_'Of course you can.' _

_'No I can't..." _She glanced up at Logan._ "Look at him, Eric. He doesn't _want_ to talk about it.'_

_'Therefore you must be denied his knowledge? Anna, what sense does that make?'_ he asked in disbelief.

_'It's called considering other people's feelings. You should try it some time.' _He didn't respond_. _She gasped as she replayed her own words in her mind._ 'Eric I..." _she thought back to the previous night. _'I didn't mean that. I know you think about other people's feelings... I know you think about _mine_... I never did thank you for what you did last night... it meant a lot to me...'_

_'We can repeat the event tonight if you like...' _She blushed as she envisioned him touching her.

_'I...I _would_ like that...' _she though. _'Just...'_

_'Just, what?'_

'_I don't know if we should... if I should make a _habit_ of it...'_

_'I hardly see the harm in...,' _he stopped mid-sentence.

_'Eric?'_

_'We'll have to discuss this later, I'm afraid.'_ She glanced out the front window and recognized the clearing that was coming up.

_'Definitely later,' _she thought with a sigh. "That's it, up ahead," Rogue said as she pointed towards the base.

"Far as we go by air," Logan said. "I'll take her down. You two prep the XTV's," he said. She and Kurt both took off their seat belts as they headed into the back of the plane.

_'Never the less, you should still ask him,'_ Eric said.

_'We're back on this now?_' she asked annoyed. _'I thought we switched_ off _this topic,'_ she thought as she put the bomb on her waist. She padded it twice to make sure it wasn't going to fall.

_'It still matters.'_

_'I know...,'_ she thought sadly as she walked over to the XTV with Kurt. She watched Logan come down the ladder. She sighed.

"Can I ask what happened to the rebirth project?" she asked as she and Kurt got on the same XTV. "I mean, did they solve the problem?"

_'That is not the question you were supposed to ask,'_ Eric yelled in her mind.

_'I'll explain later,' _she thought quickly as she turned her attention back to Logan.

"put anyone else through what he suffered. Cap and... another guy shut down the rebirth project, permanently. But apparently there was a backup, and now Magneto has it,' Logan finished.

"Not for long," Kurt said.

"Good attitude, Bub. Just don't drop that bomb," he said as he lowered the cover on his helmet.

"And with that inspiring motivational speech," she said as she lowered the cover on her helmet.

"Let's rock and ride," Kurt finished behind her with excitement as she rode out towards the base, following Logan.

_'Moment of truth, my dear. If he is here then...' _Eric thought.

"I wonder how long until we get spotted," she thought out loud finishing Eric's thought as she rode up to Logan's side. Just then she heard something crash next to her. It was a missile. _'NO FUCKING WAY,'_ she screeched incredulity.

"I'd say about now," Logan said as he moved to avoid being hit.

_'How can this be happening?_' she asked shocked, terrified as she drove left, the next missile missing them by only a few feet.

_'I hate to say I told you so, my dear,' _Eric said.

_'No you don't,'_ she yelled at him. Her comment was met by another one of his low chuckles.

"We have to get closer," she heard Kurt shout behind.

_'Okay,'_ she thought as she tried to avoid missiles. _'Okay, I can do this,'_ she tried to assure herself as she stayed close to Logan.

"Hang on," Logan said as they drove up a large hill.

_'He wants us to jump?'_ she thought anxiously. They neared the top of the hill. She didn't have time to question his judgment, she could only react. As they flew over the top of the hill she grabbed Kurt's hand and jumped off of the XTV. They went flying through the air. She saw Kurt trying to grab Logan's hand. He wasn't having much luck, and the ground was rapidly approaching.

"Anytime, Nightcrawler," she yelled as they and the XTV's were falling towards the ground. If they hit the ground with the XTVs... _'We're gonna die,' _she thought horrified as she closed her eyes, trying to prepare herself for the impact. There was a shift in the wind. She felt Kurt's hand leave hers as they fell towards the ground. She quickly opened her eyes. They were inside the dome, and she was facing the wrong away. All she could see was the metal dome above her. She tried to turn around, so she could land on the ground safely, but she didn't have enough time. She felt something break her fall. With embarrassment she realized it was Kurt.

"Oh yeah, that was smooth," she commented as she lifted Kurt's leg off of her chest.

"Better than getting squeegeed off the dome outside," Kurt added.

_'Much much better,'_ she thought relieved to still be alive. She watched Logan run pass them as she and Kurt took off their helmets and placed them on the ground. She heard Logan growl, and turned her attention towards him.

"Somebody's already inside it," Wolverine said with anger. "Let's move." Both she and Kurt got up off the ground only to see Sabertooth punch Logan, knocking him of his feet.

_'What the hell is he doing here?' _she thought in confusion.

"Huh, nice of you to pay us a visit, Wolverine," Victor said. Kurt turned to her.

"Rogue, we should-" Kurt started to say.

"Wait until Logan tells us what to do," she said firmly, interrupting him. "We do _not _want to get in the middle of _that_ fight."

"Destroy that chamber, I'll handle this," Logan said as he faced Saber tooth.

"Come on," she said to Kurt as she started to run towards the chamber. _'Who's in there?'_ she asked herself as she grabbed the bomb off of her belt. Out of nowhere a large metal beam crashed into her forcing her against the wall.

_ 'Does that answer your question, girl?' _the fragment of Magneto asked. She looked down and sure enough inside the chamber she could see Magneto.

_ 'I don't understand. He knew I had information about him in my head. He had to. Why would he come _here_, _now_?'_

_ 'You've said it yourself, he uses this base _the least_. He must have assumed you would search his more frequently habited bases first. Giving him enough time to complete the chamber and use it, despite your knowledge. You attempt to avoid my counterpart is the reason you found him so easily.' _

_ 'If I had told them about_ any_ other base we wouldn't be in this situation? ...that's _bullshit_,'_ she screamed at him as she tried to push the beam off of her. She heard Magneto laugh in her mind.

_ 'Do you honestly think that's going to work?' _Magneto asked condescendingly. She knew it wouldn't do any good.

'_I have to try,'_ she told herself.

_ 'Why?'_ Eric asked._ 'Why must you oppose me?' _

'_I didn't want to oppose you… I mean him,'_ she corrected herself quickly. _'I didn't mean to find him,'_ she cried_ 'I tried to go where he wasn't... I didn't want this,'_ she exclaimed.

_ 'I know, my dear. I understand your surprise. But this is your current situation, which you must deal with according,' _Eric said.

_ 'I know that...I,'_ she felt the bomb on her belt. She looked down at Kurt._ 'If I could._

_'Anna?'_ Eric asked.

_ 'I've got an idea,' _she thought. "Kurt, port," she shouted to her brother as she threw the bomb.

"On it," he said before he ported away from the wall. She watched him catch the bomb and port towards the chamber.

_'It's up to him now,'_ she thought.

_ '_Wonderful_,' _Eric said.

_ '__His not gonna__ pull the trigger,' _Rogue thought confidently.

_ 'Excuse me?_'Eric asked bewildered.

'_He's not gonna do it,' _she tried to assure him.

'_How can you be so certain?'_

_ 'Just am.'_ She turned her attention towards her brother. His finger was on the trigger, but he was hesitating. _'See? He's doesn't want to do it. He just needs a little more _encouragement_,'_ she told Eric. "Kurt, forget him. Just get on with it," she shouted.

_ 'What?'_ Eric screamed baffled.

_ 'Just _watch_,' _she said.

"What are you waiting for kid? Pull the pin," Logan bellowed from across the room. A moment passed and Kurt let go of the pin. She watched Magneto stand up straight in the chamber, ready to receive the treatment. A bright light formed from inside the chamber.

_'My dear, how did you know he wouldn't?'_ Eric asked in astonishment.

_'Can't explain it, I just did,'_ she thought as she closed her eyes, the brightness from the chamber causing her to do so. She felt the beam holding her up fall away. She quickly opened her eyes again, as the light from the chamber faded. She twisted in the air. This time she landed gracefully on the ground.

"Time to bail, _everybody_," she heard Logan scream from behind her. She started to run in the opposite direction. She heard a blast from behind her; no doubt Logan had pulled the pin. She was only a few feet away from the dome's edge when she stopped running. She quickly turned around to see Magneto getting off the ground. She saw him notice the chamber. It was completely destroyed.

"WOLVERINE," Magneto yelled.

_ '_Great idea _Logan, _piss off_ the master of magnetism while were completely _surrounded_ by metal,'_ she thought to herself aggravated as she got into a battle stance. She watched him turn around and start to lift metal. He formed a large metal monster._ 'Oh god, he's _really _pissed,' _she thought terrified as it started to move towards them; one large tree sized leg at a time. She gasped as she tried to run away. Not that there was anywhere to go, any hope of escape. She felt it grab her from behind and lift her high into the air. She looked down at Magneto. _'He's not wearing his bucket he can...'_ Their eyes made contact. _'Magneto? Hello?'_ she thought. A look of surprise came to his face. _'Are you reading my mind?'_ she asked. She thought she saw him nod._ 'Please, I know that we shouldn't' of come here. I didn't mean to _actually_ find you." _She saw him raise an eyebrow_. 'I'm sorry about operation rebirth, it shouldn't of been destroyed. I-_' her thought was cut off as she felt the metal holding her up slip away. She turned to see Wolverine jumping off the contraption. _'Damn it, Logan,'_ she shouted as she was falling. Rogue fell to the ground, hard. She managed to open her eyes and turn her head so she could see Magneto. He was staring down at her intently. '_We're at your mercy,_ please_…_ _let us go,'_ was the last thing she thought before she fell unconscious.

She opened her eyes slightly. The first thing she saw was Magneto feet walking passed her. She stood up as fast as she could and ran after him. She tore off her glove and reached for the first spot of bare skin she saw. He turned his face towards hers slightly. The next thing she knew she was lifted into the air again. She soon found herself put on the ground in-between Logan and Kurt. A large metal spear hung above her, aimed at her neck.

"It seems I have you at my _mercy_," Magneto said looking straight at her as he put his helmet back on. She sucked in a breath. "However," he looked down at Kurt, "you spared my life. So, I will spare yours." She watched the large metal contraption fall to pieces. The beam used to hold them down fell as well. The wall to her left opened up. She let out a sigh in relief. He was letting them go. "There was a small boy in Poland who owes you that much," Magneto said looking at Wolverine. She saw Logan smirk.

_ 'I don't understand,'_ she thought uneasily, _'What small boy? You and Logan were never in Poland together. He didn't meet you until…until you and the Professor were trying to _recruit_ him.'_

_'Both of us are aware of that fact, my dear,'_ Eric said in her mind. Magneto eyes made contact with hers again. A smirk came to his face. _'And I believe _he_ is aware of your knowledge as well,'_ Eric told her. She continued to stare into his eyes.

"Rogue?" she heard Kurt say.

"Yeah?" she asked as she forced herself to break eye contact with Magneto to look at him. Kurt was holding out his hand to her. She forced herself to smile as she grabbed it. He helped her stand.

"Let's get out of here," Logan said as walked towards the exit.

"Preferably _before_ he changes his mind," Rogue said as she and Kurt followed Logan. She heard Magneto chuckle darkly as they walked out of the base. A chill went down her spine. She heard that sound within her mind so many times now, but hearing it for real, from him... She took a deep breath. _'Relax,'_ she told herself as they walked towards the plane. _'He's letting you go.'_

_'But for how long?'_ Eric asked voicing the question she was too afraid to ask. Another deep breath.

_'What do I do?'_ she asked him panicked.

_'Confirm your fears, prepare for the worst.'_ She looked over at Logan and took another deep breath, to make sure her voice wouldn't fail her.

"What small boy in Poland?" she asked.

"It's a long story, and I ain't got time for it now," he responded.

"Why? Isn't this mission officially over?" Kurt asked walked up to the plane.

"Not yet, I gotta pay a visit... to an old friend."

"Are we going home first?" she asked.

"Huh?" Logan asked as he sat down. "Yeah, we're going there first," he said as he prepared the plane for take off.

"Then we've got the whole ride. How long of a story can it be?" she asked as she and Kurt took their seats.

"Yeah, I want to hear it too," Kurt said as he put his seat belt on.

"Alright, alright," he said as he took the plane up into the sky. "During World War Two I was a solider for the Canada special forces."

"Seriously?" Kurt asked. Logan nodded. "That is so _cool_."

"Glad you approve, fuzball," he said with a smirk.

"So, during the war you helped some kid Magneto knows?" Rogue asked trying to stay on topic.

"Not someone he knows. Him. I helped _Magneto_ escape from one of the camps."

_ 'Oh no,'_ she thought in a panic.

"Which one?" Kurt asked.

"Auschwitz," Rogue answered softly as she tried to process the implications of what Logan had told them.

"How'd you know that?" Logan asked with a raised eyebrow. She looked up at him.

"The dose of memories I got from him in New York," she answered quickly.

"Huh? What else you get from him? Any other bases?"

"Why? Are we gonna go storm them too?" she asked angered. "I think it pretty obvious at this point that that's a _bad _idea."

"It turned out alright," Kurt tried to assure her.

"Yeah, he _let_ us go, but he didn't' have too. He _chose_ to, next time he may not be _willing_. I just don't think we should push our luck is all," she said as she stared out the window.

"So, was that a _yes_ on other bases?" Logan asked.

"Yeah," she said quietly.

"So, you have more _information_ about Magneto? Things we should know?" Logan asked her his voice slightly elevated.

"Maybe," she murmured her arms crossed over her chest.

"Maybe?" Logan asked clearly annoyed.

"Rogue, I don't understand," Kurt said turning towards her. "Why wouldn't you tell us this?" he asked. She hugged herself.

"Why did you hide this from us?" Logan demanded to know.

"Why didn't you at least go talk to the Professor?" Kurt asked. She tried to block out their voices, but it wasn't working.

"Kid, this is messed up, you know that right?" Logan yelled.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kurt asked.

"Because Magneto terrifies me, okay," she screamed. Both of them became quiet.

"Kid," he said softy. "We'll always gonna _protect_ you," Logan told her.

"Yeah, we would never let anything bad happen to you," Kurt told her putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Can't promise to protect someone when they're a part of your first line of defense," she whispered.

"Rogue?" Kurt asked sadly.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," she said.

"It's gonna be brought up again," Logan informed.

"I'll deal with it then," she told him. "Not today."

_'Anna, I be-'_ Eric started to say.

_'I don't want to talk to you either,' _she thought firmly._ 'Not right now…please.'_

_'Later,' _he told her.

_'Okay.' _

* * *

And that's it! I planed for this to be the last chapter of the story, and make it much longer, but given that it's been a month since I've updated I decided to cut it off here and post an extra chapter, maybe two. This chapter kind of ended in an unexpected way. I like it. It feels right, I just need to write around it now.

Anyway, I just wanted to say thank you to everyone for added my story to their alerts or favorites list. My email decided to crash, and I lost most of my new mail from the last two months! Sorry, I can't thank you by name like I usually do.

On to the reviews!!!!!

Sinner-Pandemonium: Hi! Thank you for reading. I'm really happy you liked the last chapter! I hope this one is to your liking as well, let me know ^.^

PrincessKitty-Chan: I love you too. Oh, just reread your review. Honey, you can kidnap me anytime you want!!!!!!!!!!!! Speaking of which, see you on Friday! XD

RogueNya: WOW!!!! Your analysis is absolutely correct, and so beautifully written. I look forward to your next review! Be the way, I love that you called the fragment Mini-Magneto

AND THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO IS READING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Seriously, seeing over 100 people had read this story made my life worth living today!!!!

I love you all and I hope you all liked this chapter!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Operation Repartee

Chapter Five

Rogue slammed the door behind her, as she entered her bedroom. Her hair was still dripping wet from the shower she had just taken. She headed over to her dresser.

"Rogue?" she heard Kitty ask softy. Anna turned to see her roommate sitting on the bed with the phone in her hand. "You okay?"

"Not really," she murmured as she turned her attention back to the dresser. She pulled out her blow-dryer, and brush.

"Lance, I, like, have to call you back later," Kitty said into the phone. "...Yeah, I'll totally see you at school tomorrow... Bye," she said with a giggle. Rogue heard the phone click off. "So, like, what's wrong?"

"I... you didn't have to stop talking to Lance," she said softy as she brushed her hair. "...I...I really _don't_ want to talk about it," she said as she turned on the blow-dryer. She heard a knock at her door. _'Not again,'_ she thought annoyed. "Kurt," she shouted as she turned the blow-dryer off and slammed it down on her dresser. "I told you," she yelled as she marched towards the door, "I don't want to talk," she said as she threw the door open, "about it," she finished softy as she saw it was the Professor and not Kurt sitting before her.

"But, I'm afraid that we must," Charles said calmly.

"Professor, I didn't mean to-"

"Please, don't trouble yourself over that," he said dismissing her guilt.

"I..." A few drops of water fell onto her socks. She sighed. "Do we have to _right _now? Can I finish drying my hair first?"

"Very well," he said with a sigh, "but come to my office straight after," he ordered.

"Okay," she uttered. He nodded and backed away from the door. _'Not that you gave me much of a choice,'_ she thought annoyed as she started to close the door.

"Rogue, _of course_, you have a choice in this matter, you are-"

"Did you just read my mind?" she asked anxiously, interrupting him as she reopened the door all the way.

"I…Not intentionally," he said evenly.

"How the hell do you read somebody minds _unintentionally_?"she screamed. "You've had your powers for over twenty years. You're supposed to be the _best_." A look of surprise came to his face.

"Rogue, please allow me to explain. You directed that thought _towards_ me," he said. "I shut my mind off to most thoughts. I choose not to listen. You are correct, twenty years of experience has given me the skills I need to control my powers. However, I do allow myself hear thoughts that are directed at me, personally."

_'Makes sense,'_ she thought with a sigh.

"We can discuss this tomorrow if you would prefer," Charles offered.

"No... we can talk tonight... get it over with," she mumbled as she closed the door.

"Rogue, are you sure you, like, don't want to talk?" Kitty asked. Rogue walked back over to the dresser.

"Yeah, I'm sure," she said as she looked at Kitty's reflection in the mirror. "Go and find a _quiet_ room," she said as she lifted the blow-dryer back up, an apologetic look on her face, "and enjoy talking to your boyfriend for the next few hours," she said with a small smile._ 'At least _one_ of us should have a good night.'_

"Rogue!" she shouted. Anna could see her room mates face through the mirror. It was beat red. "He's not my _boyfriend_," she exclaimed as she stood up. "We're, like, just _friends_," she said as she marched towards the door. A smirked came to Anna's face as she watched her roommate open the door swiftly. Kitty stopped. She turned back to look at Rogue through the mirror. "Are you, like, absolutely, one hundred percent sure you don't want me to stay? Because I will _totally_ stay," Kitty assured her.

"Yeah, I'm sure," she said with a smile. "Now get out of here, and enjoy you're night."

"But-"

"Go," she yelled with a laugh.

"Okay, okay," she giggled. "But, I'm _here_ if you need me,"

"Thanks, Kitty. I appreciate it." Kitty smiled at her as she closed the door, leaving Rogue alone.

_'Anna?'_ Eric asked gently._ 'Will you speak to me, please?'_

Or not.

_'What do you want?'_ she asked as she turned the blow-dryer back on.

_'I thought you might like to talk this through, _before_ you're bombarded with questions,' _he said with a sigh.

She didn't respond.

_'Perhaps you should wait until tomorrow,'_ he said bleakly. She shook her head no.  
_  
_"No… I need to…Confirm my fears, prepare for the worst," she said softy.

'_Anna?' _he asked.

'_I want you to teach me how to use my powers. If the Professor decides that you shouldn't be in my head-'_

'_Anna… that… that is _your_ choice, my dear. Charles will not remove me without your consent.' _

'_You said that he would. That he would find a reason to and the voices would come back.' _

'…_Earlier you were…'_

'_I was what?'_ she asked. He didn't respond. She replayed the memory in her mind.

'…_You _manipulated_ me,' _she thought, her eyes widening at the realization. She turned off the blow-dryer and placed it on the dresser. _'I _trusted_ you, Eric' _she thought as she put her hand on the dresser, needing to keep herself steady. _'For the first time __I _let_ myself trust you, and you,' _she watched tears fall from her face onto the dresser._ '…you _bastard_.' _

'_Anna, you must understand.' _

'_I don't wanna hear your excuses,' _she thought harshly as she shook her head trying to push him to the back of her mind.

'_You _need_ to use your powers,' _he stressed, resisting her attempts to silence him.

"Shut up," she said still pushing.

'_They are a part of who you are.'_

"Shut up," she said louder, closing her eyes, as tears fell freely down her face.

'_Your memory is prefect, my g-'_

"I said SHUT UP" she screamed as loud as she could. She felt him fade to the back of her mind as he finally did as she requested.

The door flew open as Scott and Jean ran in ready to use their powers.

"Rogue, are you okay?" Jean asked. Scott ran over to window.

"There's no one here," Rogue said looking over at the window. "Sorry I… I'm fine." Jean walked behind her, and put her hand on Rogue's shoulder.

"What happened?" Jean asked. Anna turned around to face Jean.

"I was having an argument with …I'm fine," she said looking up at the other girl, trying to assure her. Jean smiled at her as she reached behind her and grabbed a tissue, and handed it to Rogue. "Thanks," Anna said as she wiped the remaining tears off her face.

"Is everyone all right?" she heard the professor asked slightly panicked. All three of them turned about, to see Charles sitting in the doorway.

"Yes, Professor," Scott said with a nod.

"Rogue, are _you_ alright?" Xavier asked meeting her gaze. She nodded.

"Who were you arguing with? There was no one here when we-" Jean asked Rogue.

"I," Anna started interrupting Jean, "…" she looked down at the tissue in her hand, not saying anything else. She didn't know why this was so hard. She should just tell them.

"Rogue?" The Professor asked. "Who were you arguing with?" he asked firmly.

"Eri-… Magneto," she whispered.

"Oh my God," Jean gasped.

"Professor, we should-"

"The one in my _head_, the fragment," Rogue said quickly as she looked up at them both. "He wasn't actually _here_," she said. She saw Jean let out a sigh of relief. Scott looked at her in confusion. _'Not that he _couldn't_ come here, he just didn't,'_ she thought to herself.

"Rogue?" Charles asked.

"We can go talk now if you want," she said glancing at Charles again. He nodded.

"Jean, Scott, try not to worry. Everything is alright," he said looking to both of them. Jean smiled, and Scott nodded. Charles looked to Rogue again. "Rogue is simply having some difficulty with her powers."

"I wouldn't call what goes on in my head _simple_," she said as she walked towards him.

"So, I'm learning," Charles said as she threw the tissue out in the garbage bin "Come with me," he said. She nodded as she followed him out of the room and towards the elevated.

'_Anna,' _Eric said,_ 'I'd like to apologize for my actions earlier,'_

'_Of _course_ you do, Jackass,' _she thought as she tried to push him back, he fought her.

'_Anna,' _he started. _'Listen to-' _

'No_! You listen to _me_. I gave you my _trust_, and within a _day…_ within one fucking day you betrayed_ _it… I don't trust you, not anymore. I don't know if I ever will again." _She sighed._ "…But you _want_ me to, right?' _she asked as she and the Professor got into the elevator. She pressed the button for the first floor, assuming they were going to his office.

'_Will you believe me when I say _yes_?'_

'_Right now? No, not really.'_

"Rogue?" she heard the Professor ask. She mentally pushed for Eric to back away as she turned her attention back to Charles.

"Yeah, Professor?" she asked as she looked down at him.

"Interesting," he said as the door to the lift opened.

"What is?" she asked as she watched him roll out of the lift, before following him.

"Your concentration fades in and out of conversations so often. I always thought it was out of boredom. Now, I know the real reason," he said as they entered his office. "How often would you say you participate in these internal dialogues?" he asked as he rolled up to the side of the couch, he motioned for her to sit.

"I didn't _direct_ that towards you," she said warningly.

"And I did not read your mind," he assured her gently. She sighed as she walked over to the couch.

"I'm not in a very_ trusting_ mood today," she said.

"I am sorry you feel that way," he said.

"It's not you… just… I let myself believe him and…"

"And?" he asked pressing her to say more. She shook her head.

"I don't want to talk about that yet."

"We're are going to-"

"I know," she said rapidly. He looked her in the eye, waiting for her to continue. She didn't offer anything new.

She leaned back trying to get comfortable. Maybe then she could relax a little. She glanced over at him, his shoulders were stiff. His hands were folded in his lap somewhat awkwardly; he clearly wasn't relaxing anytime soon.

"Very well," he said with a sigh. "Before I asked how"

"Often would you say you participate in these internal dialogues," she repeated. "I heard you the_ first_ time," she said a little annoyed as she adjusted her sitting position again.

"I didn't mean to insult you," he said reading her expression.

"I know," she whispered not looking at him. "…it's just…You're not the only one who does it," she said glancing by over at him. His expression was one of contemplation.

"Does what, Rogue?"

"Who treats me like I'm… like I'm stupid, repeating things over and over again."

"You can memorize something after it's spoken only once?" he asked with amazement. Amazement she didn't understand.

"Yeah… I mean no… I don't _memorize_ things." She never could understand that concept. You either knew something or you didn't. "It just in my head, in my memory or it's not," she told him, fumbling to explain. "Same way it works for everyone else."

"I'm afraid that that is not the case. The human memory is very temperamental."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

He paused, searching for a way to explain it to her.

"Rogue, have you ever read a textbook on psychology? They have a very interesting, and to my knowledge accurate, way of explaining the limitations that memory normally has."

She shook her head no, but as she thought about it more she could remember reading a textbook.

"Two summers," she whispered.

"You read one during the summer?" he asked. She looked up at him, and then behind him to one of the bookshelves. She stood up, and walked passed him.

"I didn't read one. _Jean_ did," she said as she marched up to the bookshelf. "_This_ one," she said as she took out one of the books. She held it in her hands. It read 'Exploring Psychology.' "You let her borrow it."

"Yes, I did." She turned back to look at him. He held his hand out, silently asking for the book. She handed it to him, and walked back to the couch. "Can you remember which chapter is on memory?"

"Seven," she said as sat back down. She watched him open the book.

"You're right," he said sucking in a breath, taken aback.

"Why are you making such a big deal out of it?"

"If I asked Jean, the original holder of this memory, that same question she would not be able to answer."

"What?" she asked startled. "But I know it, it's from _her_ mind, she should-"

"But she _doesn't_. Jean read the book over a _year_ ago. Memory _decays_ over time," he explained, "for anyone besides_ you_ that is." He let a sigh in relief. "This explains so much." He glanced over at her. "Rogue, do you understand what we've just discovered?" She let herself collapse against the couch.

A moment passed.

"Rogue?"

"Hold on a minute… I got to wrap my head around this," she said as she replayed his words in her mind a few times. _'Okay, so I can remember everything, but other people can't. I get everything… forever pretty much and they… it's in their minds but they can't get to it as easily as I can…what's that called?'_

'_Retrieval,'_ Eric told her. _'We cannot _retrieve_ the information as well as you can.'_

'_Eric?'_ she asked surprised.

'_Ms. Grey is hardly the only person to ever take up the subject of psychology… Memory has three parts to it,' _he started.

'_Retention, storage and retrieval,_' she named.

'_Correct. The human mind, can retain, as we've seen with your memory _everything_, this information,'_

'_Is stored in the mind and then retrieved when it's needed,'_

'_When it's called upon, given the associating used to store the memory,'_ he elaborated. _'The different between your memory and that of others is you don't require the associations as they do. You still use them but not towards the same ends. We use associations to keep the memories in our minds, to remember an event at all. You use them to link memories together, not to keep them, simply to put them in categories and make sense of them.'_

"Rogue?" Charles asked. She looked up at him.

'_We can discuss this in full at a later time, of course,' _Eric offered.

'_I shouldn't be _discussing_ it with you _at all_,' _she thought sadly.

'_I went too far yesterday, a mistake I will not make again,' _he tried to assure her._ 'Give me another chance,' _he urged.

'_We'll talk about it later,'_ she told him.

'_As you wish, my dear, this is your mind,'_ he said as he faded into the back with the others.

"Sorry, I was having one of my internal dialogues," she said as she turned her attention to him.

"With?" he asked.

"Magneto," she said.

"Do you speak with him often?"

"Eric's the only I _do_ talk too."

"Eric?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, I call him by his first name, big deal," she said reading into his expression. "He calls me by mine."

"Would you say that the two of you have grown _close_?"

"He's in my head, how much _closer_ can he get," she said with a soft laugh. Her comment caused Charles to raise an eyebrow. "…You… meant _emotionally, _didn't you?" she asked. He nodded. An image from the other night came to her mind; her and Eric hugging, the feeling of contentment she had while in his arms. A feeling she had never felt before, and hadn't since. "I don't wanna wake up," she repeated in a whisper as she hugged herself.

"Rogue?" Charles asked, calling for her attention. She looked up at him, in his hand he held out a tissue to her. She looked at him in confusion. "You're _crying_," he told her gently. She sucked in a breath as she took the tissue from him.

"I didn't even realize," she said as she wiped her face clean. "…Yeah, yeah we've…we've gotten close," she said as she put the tissue on her lap. He nodded again.

"What was your argument about?" he asked.

"The one tonight?"

"There have been _others_?" he asked.

"All we do is fight," she said with a sad laugh, "about something or other. Tonight was about operation rebirth."

"Using his knowledge to find it," he said.

"No, he was happy about that." She noted the baffled expression on Charles's face. "He wants me to use my powers more," she explicated. The look on Charles's face went from confusion to one of dread. "My _mental_ powers," she explained quickly. "No, no," she said while shaking her head. "He doesn't want me running around half naked absorbing everyone in sight," she said with a laugh. "I mean, I don't think he'd _complain_… actually I _know_ he wouldn't complain… He'd be too busy _laughing_ his _ass_ _off._"

She glanced back up at the Professor. The expression on his face was the strangest mix of shock, fear, and bewilderment she had ever seen.

"But I would _never_ do that," she said gazing into his eyes. "Ever," she said with conviction. She turned her gaze away from his. "So, yeah," she started to say. "He wants me to use my _mental_ powers," she stated again, getting back on topic. "But that's an invading of everyone's privacy; looking through memories and all. Just cause I _can_ doesn't mean _I should_." He gave an appreciative nod, in approval.

"That's what most of our fighting been about, him trying to talk me into using the knowledge that I have at my disposal. I've always said no, but I had a really _bad_ nightmare. Stuff from the fragments makes their way into my mind and all… I'm use to it by now. I've had my powers for over a _year,_ but this was… this was _really_ bad. They started to merge."

"By _they_ you mean?" Charles asked.

"The nightmares of traumatic memories from the fragments."

"Which memories?" he asked.

"Hmm… the plane crash Scott was in. That was the first one… Storm's mom dying, that's a really bad one…," she shook her head, pushing the image back. "And Eric's time in the camps… all those dead bodies," she murmured as she brushed the hair out of her face. A tear ran down her face. She pushed the image back. "I can handle them by themselves; I'm use to it," she said as wiped her face again with the tissue. "But all in one night, one right after another... I'm surprised I didn't wake Kitty," she said as she put the damp tissue back on her lap.

"My god…," she barely heard him utter. "I must apologize."

"What?" she asked looking up at him. "_You_ didn't do anything to me."

"And that seems to be _precisely_ the problem. As your teacher and _guardian_ I should have taken more time to…" He stared into her eyes. "I cannot apologize enough, Rogue."

She looked at him, really looked at him. The guilt he was feeling, the pain he was expressing on her behalf.

She smiled.

"Professor, I know a thing or two about _bad_ guardians. Trust me you're one of the _good_ one," she tried to assure him. "Really you are," she said. Charles smiled sadly.

"Thank you, Rogue. Although, at this moment I don't believe I deserve your praise. Not for what I let you suffer though, _alone_."

"I wasn't alone… I'm never alone, not really," she said with a small smile. He sighed.

"I should have known that _before_ tonight."

"Can't go back and change any of it now. Unless Cerbro found a time-traveler that you ain't told us about," she teased with a smile. He laughed softly.

"No, no it haven't," he said matching her smile. He glanced up at the clock. It read 11:46. He sighed. "It is getting late."

"Can we talk more tomorrow?" she asked.

"Of course," he said at once. "It seems you and I need to have _several_ conversations." The guilt he was feeling was till clearly present on his face.

"Please, don't trouble yourself over that," she said repeating his words from before. He looked up at her surprised. She smiled. "You ain't the only one who's at fault here, Professor. I am too…"

"Whatever for?" he asked.

"I…when we… I _trusted_, Eric."

"You are not the first to make that mistake, and I highly doubt you will be the _last_," he said sadly.

"The man's got a way with words," she said.

"He most certainly does," he said sadly. "Tomorrow, after school we'll continue this conversation."

"Okay," she said as she stood up and walked over to the exit. "Night," she said opened the door.

"Goodnight, Rogue," he said. She smiled at him one last time before leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

'_You were wrong,'_ she told Eric with a smile. _'He _cares_… more than words can say.' _She sighed._ 'But you _knew_ that, didn't you?' _she guessed as she walked up the stairs.

'_From the start,' _he told her. She sighed. _'I still wish to teach you how to use your powers,'_ he told her.

'_Excuse me?' _she asked as she ambled into the bathroom.

'_Charles is obviously going to _help_, but he doesn't know as much as I do," _he said as she brushed her teeth. _"I have had _months_ to think about your powers. He will have only one night. Of course anyone with half-"_

'_Don't even _think_ about insulting him…. The reason I didn't go to him sooner is cause of you; doubting his abilities, his sincerity, all that name calling. If I didn't listen to you, I would have gone to his office a long time ago, and you _know it_,' _she said as she threw her toothbrush back in its holder.

'_I'm hardly disagreeing, Anna,' _he told her as she walked out of the bathroom room.

'_That's a nice change,' _she said as she walked into her room. Kitty wasn't back yet. Rogue let out a sigh as she let herself collapse onto the bed.

'_I am still ready and willing to assist you with your powers, if only you would let me." _

'_I shouldn't…I… there _is_ one thing you could do for me."_

'_Yes?'_

'_... I wanna close my eyes without seeing someone _die_.'_

'_Very well,' _he said._ 'But you will have to trust me,' _he said.

'No_, I don't… I was gonna close them anyway,' _she said with a smirk as she got under the covers. He let out a low chuckle.

'_Then do so, and we will see where the evening takes us ,'_ he said. With a sigh she shut her eyes.

A few moments passed.

"You can open them now," Eric told her. She did and turned to see him sitting by her side. His hand went to her cheek. She felt her face blush.

"I shouldn't let you do that," she said faintly as she put her hand on top of his.

"There are many things you shouldn't _let_ me do," he said before he leaned in and kissed her.

A minute or so later he broke the kiss. She took a deep breath.

"I could get use to that," she said gazing up at him. He smiled down at her.

That feeling was back; contentment, utter satisfaction with her life. She looked away from him. She removed his hand from her face, placing it on the bed as she sat up. She moved her hand away from his. He tried to take it in his again. She shook her head as she moved futher away from him.

"I'm still _angry_ at you, and I definitely don't trust you," she said. She watched him lay down on the bed, next to her, with surpirse.

"But you are still willing to speak to me, to learn from me?" he asked, gazing up at her from his spot on the bed.

"I…I don't know," she said meeting his gaze.

"Your angry will fade," he promised her. "I can _regain _your trust," he said as he ran his hand up and down her back. She sucked in a breath. Conflict filling her, she knew she should move again, but the feel of his hand on her back. He wasn't even touching her skin, it was just nice. Not what she was use to, not what she wanted to give up. "Anything else needed, will follow accordingly."

"I'm not so sure," she said. She gasped as his hand traveled underneath her shirt, onto the small of her back. She closed her eyes as his fingers lightly danced across her skin.

"I wouldn't expect you to be, not yet."

"Not yet?" she asked, her eyes opening quickly as she glanced down at him. "Then _when_?" she pried. She felt his hand move around her waist. She gasped as he pulled her on top of him. Her face was now parallel to his. Her hands went to his cheeks, having nowhere else to put them. Their eyes made contact. "You're planning something, aren't you?" she asked. He smirked.

"No, not me, Anna. My counterpart." Fear flashed behind her eyes.

"What's he gonna do?" she asked panicked.

"I haven't the slightest idea," he answered with a laugh. His hand ran up her back, and onto the back of her neck. "How could I?" he asked her.

"You couldn't know…," she looked away from him, thinking, considering. "…unless…"

"Unless what, my girl?" he asked his fingers running through her hair. Brushing it away from her face.

"Unless you're really…" she shook her head. "Couldn't be… it's not possible," she said.

"I believe you will come to find that most events are _entirely_ plausible," he told her.

"Not this one, it makes no sense.... He wouldn't have a reason too…"

"Perhaps you should allow yourself to finish the thought, say it out loud," he ordered gently. She shook her head again.

"No, it's not," she gazed into his eyes again, "It's…" her eyes widened. "You're doing it again. Working my fears to your advantage, using my weaknesses _against_ me," she accused as she glared down at him. She finally realized she was laying on top of him. "Getting me into a certain _position_," she said with disgust as she slapped his hand off of her hip. She got off of him and stood up off her bed, turning her back on him, folding her arms across her chest. She heard him get up as well.

"I'm _teaching_ you already," he said as his hands went to her shoulders. "A few more encounters of this nature and you will be prepared for every tactic he has." She turned around in his arms and looked up at him incredulously.

"Why would you _offer_ that?" she asked in confusion. "Wouldn't you _want_ him to succeed? If he came after me, if he tried to… if he tried to…"

"The word you are searching for is, _seduce_," he said as he hands rubbed her shoulders soothingly. "If he tried to seduce you, as I am now, then I should wish for it to be a successful attempt?" he asked. She nodded, starting into his eyes, a little starlted that he admitted it.

"You requested my assistances in learning how to control your abilities, how to use them. Tactics, tragedies, understanding your enemies' and allies minds _better _than they do. You are capable of mental processing beyond that of any human. Beyond that of any other _mutant_ for that matter. These are but a few of the numerous ways in which your powers can be useful." He smiled down at her as his grip on her shoulders tightened slightly. He wasn't hurting her. She could tell he was struggleing to some extent to contain his ambition, his passion. "With your powers, my dear, your mind is your _greatest _asset, but in order to use it properly. To gain the most out of it, you need to learn how to _think_, and I wish to be the one to instruct you. If you are searching for my motives then there they are, my girl. I desire nothing more than to teach you everything I know, and given your abilities, I wish to watch you surpass me, in every mental feat possible."

"I... I have _never_ seen you this excited."

"I have good reason to be," he said with a smile. He pulled her against him, bringing his face close to hers. "I have been trying for months to convince you to listen to me, to learn from me, and now," he said before kissign her lightly. "Now you are as willing as I have been all along. Why wouldn't I be ecstatic?" he asked her.

She took a deep breath, shrugging his arms off of her, moving out of his hold.

"I don't-"

"Trust me," he groaned. "I know," he said quickly. "Anna..." he paused. She glanced up at him.

"Yeah?" she asked. The expression on his face was one of deliberation. He was taking his time, choosing his next words with care, knowing that they would determine her decision.

"As a fragment in_ your_ mind, my dear, there is _nothing_ that I know that you don't have access to. Within the next few days, you can watch the mental processing I underwent on your behalf, and know what I know to be true. Not out of _faith_," he said taking his chin in her hand. "but by experiencing the memories from my point of view, and determining their validity for yourself," he offered.

She started to contemplate his words.

"Or you could wait for Charles to figure all this out. Do you have a couple of years?" he asked with a grin. She punched his arm playfully. He chuckled. She turned away from him as she considered his words. Pacing sllightly around the room.

_'I could always stop talking to him, any time I want,'_ she told herself. It was a reassuring thought, that control. _'It's _my_ mind after all.'_ She turned back to look at him.

"So, where do we start?" she asked.

* * *

HI!!!!!!!!!!!!! That's it for this chapter, I just need to write the epilogue, post that and then I'm back to work on Taunting Repartee!!!!!! Promise!

Please Review!!!!! 53 visitors, two review? I think people are being lazy!!!!!! Or has my writing gotten worse? I won't know unless you people tell me!!!!

REVIEWS:

PrincessKitty-Chan: I love you forever and I hope you loved this chapter!!!! For the record, I used the word scream twice. You owe me ten minutes of dancing around! That's right… get up, start dancing….

Seriously, you need to get better threats. Oh, I stopped with the gussieing. I'd I do? See you this Sunday!!!!

Darkness-Lightness : Thank you for reading and for the fantastically wicked review!!!! ^.^ I hope you loved this chapter and I can't wait to hear your opinion on it!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey all! I'm in Arizona!!!!!! I'm here seeing my sister, and we went to the GRAND CANYON! That was fun. :)

Anyway, here we are in a hotel and what do you know the lobby has a couple of computers! So, here I am at 9:36 in thr morning waiting for my family to wake up, sitting at a computer updating for all you lovely people.

I know that I said that I going back to work on Taunting (And I am! I'm half way through writing chapter twelve), but I thought that I wasn't going tot be able to update until next month, so I was working on this, with the plain that I would update them both at the same time. But here am I with some Internet. So, since I finished this first I posting it first.

My hope is that my sister (Who loves me!) we fix the wireless on my computer so I can have internet anywhere!

If there are more grammar mistakes then usual it's only because I had less time to proof read it, and for that I apologize.

So, now without further delay here is the chapter.

Please enjoy.

* * *

Operation Repartee

Chapter Six

A little over three weeks had past since Eric had started to teach her how to use her powers. Rogue remembered how she used to complain about the faces she made while talking to Eric, but they were nothing compared to the expressions that came to her face when she was reliving memories. At least while talking she to Eric she could control any sound that came out of her mouth, but while reliving she had no restraint what so ever. After a very embarrassing incident with Kitty, Rogue had developed the habit of locking herself in one of the guess bedroom while she practiced using her powers.

Rogue smiled as she pulled herself out of Kurt's memory. She took a moment to push Kurt back with the others, pleased when the fragment didn't fight her.

_'You're getting rather good at that,'_ Eric commented.

_'Yeah, I am,' _she thought as she turned over on the bed, landing on her green shirt and gloves. She sighed as she brushed them away from her. A soft smile graced her face as she watched them fall off the bed. She turned over again, enjoying the feeling of the blanket on her bare arms. It was nice not having to cover herself all the time. In this room she had complete freedom to do just that. She could be nude if she wanted to.

She heard Eric chuckle slowly in her mind before he said, '_I would hardly complain, my dear, if choose to wear a few less article of clothing.' _

Rogue smiled, as she ran her hand over the pillow case.

"I don't doubt that for a second, Eric. But I think I'll get more practice if I keep my clothes on... and if I don't blink," she said with a grin, recalling the time he had used his ability to put her to sleep without telling her ahead of time. She had closed her eyes for less then a second, and he had used that moment to pull her into his arms. They had spent the rest of the afternoon exploring the far reaches of each others mouths, rather than the far reaches of her psyche as they should have been.

_'I only did that _once,_ Anna. And I don't recall you complaining.'_

"Why would I've? I'd take kissing you over Auschwitz any day," she said. He sighed.

_'You do not have to look at Auchwitz,' _he said for the countless time._ 'You _can_ avoid it.'_

"Ya know why I can't do that... I have ta keep looking, for Logan's sake," she said.

_'An-'_

"Eric, could we _not_ have this argument again? No matter how much ya yell at me I'm gonna do what I have ta... My mind, my rules."

_'It most certainly is _your_, my dear. Soon you will not require my assistance in any sense.' _

"Do ya really think I can stop the nightmares on my own?" she asked.

_'Tonight? No. But eventually, yes. Yes, I do believe you will be able to control them... I hope that one day you will master _ever_ aspect of your powers.' _

"I'm- I ain't thinking that far ahead... It took you, and Raven and Ororo so many years to get control of your powers. I know it ain't gonna happen over night. Or this year. Maybe not this _decade,"_she said sadly. "I'll just be happy when I sleep without getting nightmares," she said. her eyes widened as she realized what she had just said. "I mean on my own, ya know? Not that I'm ungrateful for your help but-"

_'Anna, it's quite alright. I understand. If I had a choice between do something myself or having another assist, I would always choice myself. You and I are quite alike in this manner,'_ he said. _'You and I are quite alike in many ways.'_

She let out a sigh of relief, before yawning.

_'Am I boring you?'_ he asked, pretending to be offended.

"No, I'm just a little sleepy, is all," she said with a smile.

_'Then you should get some rest. __To renew your energy,' he suggested. _She glanced over at the clock.

"It's the middle of the afternoon," she pointed out, before grinning. "You just wanna kiss me," she laughed.

_'I would like a bit _more_ than _kiss_, my dear.'_

Her face flushed as she thought of some of the things he wanted to do to her.

She took a moment to think before she said, "I _have_ ta be up by five. I need time to look at Auschwitz before dinner," she said strongly. He sighed. "Eric, I know ya don't like it but that's my choice, _not yours_."

_'Very well, Anna, you have my word. I will not cause you to oversleep,'_ he promised.

"Again," she added with a grin, before she closed her eyes.

A moment later she felt his arm encircle her waist, gently he pulled her up against him. He pressed his lips to the back of her neck, and she melted: completely relaxing her back against his chest. She sighed happily as she felt his fingers in her hair. He brushed a few pieces behind her ear, before he moved his lips there and whispered "Is there anything you would like me to do?" A shiver ran down her spine as images came to mind. Positions she had seen in the minds of the other fragments, mostly his. She bite her bottom lip. There were quite a few things she would like him to do.

"Right now," she said as she reached for his hand that was in her hair, "Let's start with this," she said as she placed his hand on her breast. He grasped it for a moment before he lowered his hand and slid it under the fabric of her shirt. She felt her bra unhook itself, and then his hand massaging her bare breast. She moaned, pushing herself into his hand. He kissed her ear, before taking her earlobe into his mouth: sucking.

After a few moments of that she turned around in her arms to face him. She looped her arms around his neck, as she pulled herself closer to him. His arms wrapped around her back as his lips met hers.

"What else, my girl?" he asked tenderly as his fingers ran up and down her arm. She opened her eyes to met his gaze.

"Surprise me?" she smiled. He smirked as his hand went to the back of her neck. He put his lips to her again. This time she felt his tongue on her lips. She parted her lips and he deepened the kiss. She felt his hand slid in between their bodies, near her throat. He started to run his hand down her body. Stopping at her breast for a moment, he rubbed each of her nipples with his thumb: extracting a moan out of her with each touch. His hand continued down her body at a excruciatingly slow pace. He paused once his hand reached the zipper of her pants. His lips left hers.

"Should I continue?" he asked in a whisper.

"What time is it?" she asked, allowing herself one last rational thought.

"It is not five o'clock," he stated before he lightly kissed her. She smiled.

"Is it five oh one?" she asked. He chuckled.

"No, Anna," he said. He kissed her again. She felt her zipper lower. His fingers slid underneath her underwear. She gasped as his thumb brushing against her clit. "It is five twelve," he whispered. Her eyes snapped open as she turned her head to gaze at the clock. It now read 5:13.

"Is that what time it really is?" she asked. He put more pressure with his thumb, and she moaned.

"Yes," he answered.

"Eric," she turned back to look at him. "Eric, I have ta wake up now," she managed to say. Her breathing was becoming uneven, as her hand slid down to his shoulders. Her hands gripped his shoulders tightly as he slid two fingers into her. He leaned in and kissed her.

"You still have over an hour before dinner," he said as his fingers developed a rhythm. She was finding it difficult to keep her eyes open, even more difficult to fix him with the harden glaze she used to get her way.

"Tha- That ain't why I need ta-" She gasped as quicken his pace. "Need ta wake up... I have ta... Logan... Ausch-"

"Which activity would you rather be engaged in? Searching through my memory for gaps... or this?" he asked as his fingers pushed into her hard. She ached her body into his hand.

"This," she gasped as he kissed her forehead. "Oh god, this." he chuckled darkly as he continued to press into her. He lowered his lips to her ear.

"There is tomorrow, and day after that, and the day after that for your exploration of those memories." he kissed her ear. "For now, let us enjoy each other... Let us enjoy this," he said as he pushed into her last time. She cried out as she came. Her entire body shaking, radiating with warmth. He kissed her forehead again as he turned to lay on his back, pulling her with him.

She turned to lay on her stomach, finding his chest to be very comfortable. She smiled as she ran her hand over one side of his chest. She enjoyed the sound of his heart beat against her ear as she caught her breath. He ran his fingers gently over her skin as they laid in each other arms.

A few moments later she found that she was calm enough to move again. She tilted her head up slightly to glance at Eric. His eyes were closed, a soft smile graced his face. She thought it was a shame he rarely smiled like that in real life. It suited him, as much as being pressed up against him suited her. A wave of fear grew in her as she wondered what she do if she ever had to give this up. She shook her head, pushing her anxieties away. _'That's not today, girl. Not today.'_

"Anna?" he asked.

"It's nothing," she said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded before she lifted her up and kissed him.

"I'm sure," she answered as she pulled away. She noticed his shirt was drenched with sweat as she lazily undid the first few buttons on his white shirt. Brushing the fabric aside, she placed a soft kiss on his skin.

"Anna," he groaned. "My rogue," he hissed as his grip on her waist tightened. Encouraged by his words she pushed his shirt further out of her way and continued to kiss his chest. Light kisses, followed by harder ones. She bite into his chest, just above his nipple. He hissed. His hand moving into her hair, pushing her head down. She could feel his fingers nails digging into her scalp. She didn't mind.

She released the bit of flesh she had in her mouth, before placing another soft kiss on his reddened skin. If he had a physical presences outside of her dreams she would be worried about leaving marks. But luckily for her this was all in her mind. She lifted herself off of him for a moment as she unbuttoned the rest of his shirt. Throwing it open, she leaned down again and placed more kisses to his skin.

She glazed up at him as her lips bruised his skin. His eyes were closed, his face flushed with color. His hand were holding onto her body for dear life. She couldn't tell if he wanted to pull her closer or push her away. She hoped it was the first one. As her gaze traveled down his body, her eyes lingered on his nipples.

_'He always loves doing that ta me,'_ she thought as she brought her hand up. She took his nipple in her fingers and twisted. He shouted out something in German she didn't understand. For a second she was tempted to ask Kurt, but decided now was not the time to talk to her little brother. She decided to go with the direct approach instead. "So was that a good or a bad exclamation?" she asked. He slowly opened his eyes, and lifted his head to look at her.

"Would you repeat that?" he asked, as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Ya didn't hear me?" she asked as she started to softly rub his nipple.

"No, I-" his gaze focused on her fingers. "No I didn't. My thought were," he took a deep breath, "elsewhere." He glanced back at her. His eye were heavy with lust. "You have my apologies."

She smiled.

"I asked if that was a good," she said as she traced her finger around his nipple, "or a bad exclamation."

"Good. It was a very," he started to say as he brought up his other hand and slipped it under her shirt, "very," he said as his hand cupped her breast, "very," he said as took her nipple in his fingers and twisted, "good," he said as she bite her bottom lip, "_exclamation_," he said before chuckling.

"What are you chucking at old man?" she asked with a grin. He laughed.

"You have a turn of phrase," he said as his other hand cupped her cheek, "my dear, that I find adorable."

"No one's ever found me adorable before," she said as she looked away. "I mean, not since I outgrew pigtails," she added glaceing back up at him. He smiled.

"I do," he said as he ran the back of his hand across her cheek. "I find your sense of humor crude, perverse, and utterly refreshing. There's an sort of honestly in the way you speak, that I have never found in another."

"No one else has the balls the talk ta ya all the way that I do. They're too afraid of ya... They're too afraid of me too," she said looking away from him, her eyes becoming distant. He lifted her chin in his hand until her gaze met his.

"Then it's a good thing that you and I have found one another. Someone with whom we do not have to hold back anything."

"Yeah," she said with a smile. "It's a very," she said as she wrapped her fingers around his nipple again, "very," she said as she twisted, "very," she said as she closed her eyes, pleased when he took the same action with his fingers, "good thing," she finished taking a deep breath.

"Come up here," he order tenderly. She opened her eyes as she lowered her down to his chest.

"Ya sure ya don't want me ta go _down there_," she said before pressing another kiss to his chest. "That was were I was heading," she said her gaze never leaving his. She placed another kiss an inch lower then the last. "I wanna do it," she said before she kissed his chest even lower. "Every day, every night we do, ya know," she said before smiling, "Ya always make sure that I've enjoyed myself." Another kiss. "But every time it's your turn ta..." she blushed as she placed another kiss. "Cl- ta... climax," she said before her face turned a much deeper red. "Ya always say no." She kissed the area just above his belt. "Why do ya always say no, Eric?" she asked. She reached at his belt buckle, frowning when she couldn't get it open. "And why do your powers always work in these dreams while mine don't?" she asked as she laid her head down on his stomach.

"Anna," he said gently. She turned her up to look at him. His eyes were closed again. His hands clenched the sheets.

"Yeah?" she asked as she slowly ran her hand up and down his thigh. He hissed.

"Anna, please stop. I do not possess the will power to say no to you again. Not when you are so _willing_."

"But why, Eric? Why do you want me ta stop? Don't you- Don't ya like this?" she asked as she cupped the bulge between his legs.

He did like it, a lot.

"I don't get it," she said as she started to rub. He sat up, and grabbed her arm, stilling her movements. She gazed up at him. "I don't understand," she said shaking her hand. "What am I doing wrong?" she asked as a tear ran down her face.

"_Nothing_," he stressed, "absolutely nothing," he said as his other hand up to her face. He gently wiped away her tear. "Anna, I have found that when you put that brilliant mind of your to something you quickly become an expert in any field you choose. Let me assure you it is taking every ounce of strength I have to not stripe you of your clothing and take what you are so generously offering," he said as he rubbed her cheek in his hand.

"But I want to," she exclaimed. "Doesn't that matter?" she asked frustrated.

"Yes, of course. I have not left you unsatisfied. I would never deny you that."

"But ya would deny yourself?" she asked in disbelief. "You've never denied yourself _anything_. Eric, why are ya starting _now_?"

"Because_ I_ am the one who is doing something _wrong_. For now, you will just have to trust me."

"I don't," she said immediately.

"You do... a little. Certain things you are willing to trust in my hands. Nearly a month of keeping my word has waned on your resolve to distrust me... Has it not?" he asked, his hand moving under her chin titling it upwards.

"A little," she admitted. He nodded.

"And a little will turn into a much greater amount as time goes on. Now, you trust me with your body," he said as his thumb rubbed across the back of her arm. "With your mind. And I am trying not to take advantage- well _complete_ advantage of your hospitality. That is why I say no. That is why I will keep, regretfully," he said before he leaned in and kissed her, "_hesitantly_," he said only an inch away from her face, his grip on her arm tightening, "saying no."

"It just doesn't seem fair ta me," she said before brushing her lips against his. "I get everything, while you get nothing."

He laugh darkly before saying "Anna, I would hardly call this," he kissed her. Her eyes closed as she leaned into the kiss. She felt his lips leave hers, and as she opened her eyes she was laying on the bed.

"Eric," she screamed as she sat up: realizing she was awake and alone.

_'Anna, I would never leave you alone,' _he reminded her. She let her fall back onto the bed.

"I know that," she sighed. "I just like not being alone face to face better," she said.

_'So do I.'_

"Then-"

_'But you can not stay asleep all of the time.' _

"Regretfully," she repeated. He chuckled.

_'You should go wash up before dinner.' _With a sigh she got off of the bed, and walked into the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom.

"I don't get why no one actually lives in here. It's got it's own bathroom, beautiful view from the window. Lots of place for a single room. More than enough room for two people. It's own bathroom," she said as she turned on the water in the shower.

_'I think you mentioned that already,'_ he said. She could just see the smirk on his face, that his tone of voice portrayed, in her mind. She played around with the nobs, getting the temperature of the water just right.

"You would think people would be _fighting_ over it," she said as she stripped out of her clothes.

_'Perhaps you should ask Charles,'_ he said as she stepped into the shower.

_'What? Ask for my own room?'_ she asked as she let the water wash over her whole body.

_'You practically live in here already. You sleep in here from time to time. You brought some of your clothing as well.'_

_'Cause I keep falling asleep, and I don't have time to ran back ta my room and then ta the danger room,'_ she said as she picked up the bar of soap off of it's rack. He sighed. _'Oh don't you sigh at me. The Prof's already let me skip half the danger room session this week. I keep missing them to work on my powers here with you._' she sighed as she put the soap back. _'And then what do I do with that time,'_ she thought sadly.

_'Anna,'_ he said softly. She picked up the shampoo bottle and pored a small amount into her hand. She put down the bottle and started to wash her hair.

_'What do I do?'_ she asked herself as she scrubbed her scalp. For a second she thought she could feel the marks Eric had made earlier. She shook her head at her own stupidity. _'I scrub my head just as hard,'_ she reminded herself.

_'Excuse me?'_ Eric asked confused.

_'I sleep,'_ she thought strongly, getting back on topic. _'I sleep when I should be practicing,' _she thought as she washed the soap out of her hair. She grabbed the conditioner. Taking the amount she needed, she put it back and started to put it in her hair.

_'Anna, Charles hardly expects you to working on your powers every second you are in this room. And if that is, in fact the case, then my dear,' _he paused._ 'I think one of your phrases is most appropriate._

_'One of _my_ phrases?' _she asked raising an eyebrow.

_'If that is the case then he should go... fuck himself in the ass with a rusty screwdriver,' _he said. She had to grip the wall to keep her balance as she leaned forward and laughed.

_'You did _not_ just say that,'_ she thought.

_'Technically no, I _thought_ it,' _he said. She continued to laugh, as the hot water ran over her body.

"Oww," she screamed.

_'Anna?'_ he asked concerned.

"Shit," she screamed. "I got soap in my eye," she yelled while still laughing slightly. She cupped her hand, allowing water to full the makeshift bowl, before splashing the contents into her eye. "I hate it when that happens," she said as she tried opening her eye. Pleased when she could see.

_'Anna?'_ he asked again.

"I'm fine," she smiled as she washed the rest of the conditioner out of her hair. "It's just soap," she explained. A second later she brusted out into laughter again. "I still can't believe you said that," she laughed as she shut off the water.

"Rogue?" A voice called out from the other room.

"Huh?" she asked as she quickly got out of the shower, and grabbed a towel covering herself.

"Rogue?" the voice called out again.

"Professor?" Rogue asked as she peered out of the bathroom. She saw the Professor sitting in the doorway.

"Rogue, do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Yeah, it's only five-" she paused as she glanced over at the clock. It read 6:25. "Eric, why the hell didn't you tell me?" she screamed as she ran back into the bedroom.

_'Our sight is the same. If you can not see the clock then I can not it,'_ he pointed out. She sighed as she opened the dresser. She pulled out clothes with one hand, and keep the towel up with another.

"You rely on _Magneto_ to keep track of the time?" the Professor asked curiously. She looked over at him, thankfully he had turned his back to her, but he was still in the room.

"No, I...We couldn't see the clock cause we were in the sho-" she blushed as the thought of Eric in the shower with her. "I mean _I_ was in the shower," she said as she fumbled with the shirt in her hand, "and he's in my head. So we were both in the shower technically," she said weakly. "and- I-" she stopped as she remembered the question he asked. "Sometimes... Sometimes, I trust him to keep track of... stuff." she said slowly as the clothes she had dropped out of her hand. She looked back up at him. He was looking at her with a curious expression. "Could- could you leave the room _please_?" she tried to stress how uncomfortable she was with the situation through her voice. "I'll met you down stairs?" she asked as she had adjusted the towel to cover more of her skin.

"I'll just be outside. Take your time," he said as he rolled out of the room, closing the door behind him. She sighed as she let herself fall to the floor.

_'You were uncomfortable with Charles seeing you slightly nude? I have seen you with even less clothing, and you have never displayed this type of discomfort,' _Eric thought.

"That's different,"she said as she got up off of the floor. "I've seen you naked I don't know how many times." She grabbed at the usual ensemble of clothing she wore from off of the floor. She stood up and ambled to the bed; dumping the clothes to her right as she sat on the bed.

_'So, if you saw Charles without clothing then you would have no issue?' _he asked curiously.

There was a moment of silence between them.

"Eww," was the first sound that came out of her mouth.

It was followed by the sound of Eric laughing uncontrollably.

"That is not funny," she said as let the towel fall on the bed. She picked up her underwear and stood up to put them on.

She continued to put on her clothing through his laughter. "You are such an asshole," she murmured as she finished putting on her socks. With a sigh she got up, picking up the towel, she walked into the bathroom and hung up the wet towel. She faced the mirror as she grabbed the brush. Sighing as she realized she didn't have time to blow dry it, she brushed it quickly getting all the knots out. She dropped her brush back on the counter and walked out of the bathroom. Now the only thing she was missing were her gloves, and to her dismay he was _still_ laughing.

"Would you shut up already? I gotta find my gloves," she said annoyed.

_'Where did you leave them?'_ he asked his laughter finally dissipating.

"I don't know," she said aggravated..

_'Yes you do Anna. _Y_our powers, use them,'_ Eric suggested, all sound of humor had left his voice._'_This_ is what you have been practicing for,' _he said strongly._ 'So, that they can be useful in a everyday, practical situation,'_ he said.

"Okay... okay, you right... I can do this."

_'Yes you can,'_ he assured her.

"Give me a second," she said as she closed her eyes. She took a deep breath as she pulled at her memory.

A smile came to her face as she relived a moment only two hours ago. She recalled pushing the gloves, and her shirt off of the bed. She opened her eyes, and ran over to the side of her bed.

_'Well done,'_ Eric said.

"Thanks," she said with a smile as she picked up her shirt. She threw it on the bed, deciding to take care of it later. She reached down and grabbed her gloves. She put one of them back on as she sauntered to the door, holding the only in her mouth. As she reached the door, she took her other glove and put it on. After she was done with that she opened the door.

* * *

Sorry no time for reviews. :( Everyone's awake and they're waiting for me to get my stuff together!

Thank you all for reading!

Please review!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

I had started this chapter over a year ago but had never finished it. But a longer conversation between Xavier and Magneto is closing soon. So, I had to finish this first since it is referenced with the next chapter of Taunting Repartee. :)

Please enjoy,

Operation Repartee

Chapter Seven

True to his word the Professor was sitting there, in the hallway just outside of the guest bedroom, waiting for her.

"Sorry, I took so long," she said as she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"It's quite alright," he said with a smile. "I understand that you are going through a very_ unique_ transition, and I am here to help in any way that I can."

"By waiting for me ta get dressed and missing dinner?" she asked in disbelief.

"If that is what it takes," he said as he started to move down the hallway, "then yes."

_'If he is so inclined to help perhaps he could allow you a few more hours a day to work on your powers,'_ Eric said.

_'If we _had_ another hour or two ya_ know_ what we would do with it,'_ she thought. She heard him chuckle in his mind. She rolled her eyes.

"Rogue?" he asked again. She must have seen her roll her eyes.

"Not you Prof, him."

"May I ask about his comment?" he asked as they stopped in front of the elevator.

"...He said that you really wanted to help you should give me a few more hours a day to work on them," she murmured as she pressed the down button.

"Do you feel the same?" he asked.

"No," she exclaimed. "I mean, a little...," she said. She could tell he was looking at her. "I could use all the time I can get but..." She turned to face him, and looked down. "But I can only _handle_ so much at once... I take breaks," she explained. And that was the closest she had gotten to telling the Professor about her and Eric's... _'what-ever this is,'_ she thought.

"I believe I understand," he said.

_'I don't think you do,'_ she thought to herself.

"Then please _explain_ it to me. I wish to understand, Rogue. I want to help you, but I can only do so much when I know so little."

"I-" she stared to say before the door to the lift started to open. Inside she saw Storm and Scott facing one another.

"But we're all concerned. Kitty said that talks to herself and-"

"Scott, I'm sure everything will be alright, She is-" Storm was saying before Charles interrupted her.

"Ororo," he said loudly, calling for her attention.

"Charles?" she said as she turned to look at him. "and Rogue?" Storm said glancing at her before smiling.

_'They were just talking about me weren't they?'_ she asked the Professor as she watched the two of them step out of the elevator.

_'Yes, they were,'_ he answered grimly as he smiled up at Storm. "Thank you, Ororo," he said as he moved into the elevator. Storm nodded with a smile as she walked down the hall.

"Rogue, you better eat fast if you don't want to miss the danger room session," Scott said.

"I-" Rogue started to say before Professor Xavier interrupted her.

"Rogue will not joining the team today. She and I will be having a private session discussing her powers."

"Oh," Scott said sounding disappointed. "That's the fifth danger room session you missed this week."

"I know. Tell everyone sorry, okay?" she asked.

_'Even though you are not,'_ Magneto added.

_'Yes, I am. Now shut up,' _she commanded.

"Rogue?" Scott asked, calling for her attention.

"I-" she started to say before looking at him. "Yeah, just tell everyone I'm sorry," she said.

"I will," he said with a raised eyebrow. "See you tomorrow, Rogue."

"See ya," Rogue said as she watched him walk down the hall through the closing elevator doors. "He said 'I will' twice twice didn't he?" she asked.

"Four times by my count," the Professor answered as he pressed the button for the first floor.

She sighed as she let her head hit the back of the wall.

"What did Magneto say this time?" he asked as the doors to the lift opened.

"He-" she paused as she let out a sigh. "He said 'even though you are not,'" she quoted as they moved out of the elevator. "Sorry about missing the danger rooms sessions," she explained further.

"Is he correct?" he asked as they moved towards the kitchen.

"...Kind of. I know they're used to me being in the danger room with them and it's hard adjusting. For that, yeah, I'm sorry. But do I miss the danger room itself? Not really. I've gotten more control over my powers in the past two weeks _laying down_ than I ever did sweating in the subbasement."

"I agree," he said as they moved into the kitchen.

"You do?" she asked a little startled.

"Yes, I do," he said as he wheeled over to one of the draws. "Rogue would you mind getting our dinner? Storm put it in the microwave," he informed her.

"Yeah," she said as she walked over to the microwave. She opened it up and saw that there were two plates. She took off her glove and touched her finger to a piece of meat. _'Too cold,'_ she thought as she removed her hand and closed the door.

"My regret is that I do cannot help you the way he is," the Professor said from behind her. She glanced over and saw that he was now seated at the table. He had gotten their silverware.

"You don't know as much as he does," she murmured as she set the microwave for two minutes.

"And why is that?" he asked. "How has he come across so much knowledge?" he asked.

"From being in my mind for a months with nothing better ta do," she said.

"That is plausible, but the question still reminds. _Why_ would he go to the trouble of helping you?"

"Maybe he _likes_ me," she said annoyed. "That so hard to believe?" she asked.

"No, no, of course not, Rogue," he said quickly. "But Magneto is not the type of man who would do something without-"

"Expecting something in return," she mumbled finishing his sentence as she put her glove back on..

"Precisely," he said. "So what exactly is he getting in return?" She turned her back to him as she opened the door to the microwave. "Rogue, what are you giving him?"

"...I'm not," she whispered as she took the plates out of the microwave.

"Rogue?" he asked again. She walked over to him with their dinners. She placed them on the table wordlessly. She should just tell him. Why was this so hard?

_'Because we both know he will not approve,' _Eric answered as she stared down at her food.

"Rogue?" the Professor asked more sternly.

"...For what I'm getting in return it doesn't feel like anything. Honestly, I feel like I'm the only one getting anything out of the deal," she explained. He glanced at her thoughtfully.

"And how does Magneto view the situation?"

"He says... he says he taking advantage of my hospitality," she answered slowly. "But he's not. I wanna do it," she exclaimed.

"Want to do what?" he asked.

She didn't respond.

"Please don't misunderstand," Charles started to say. "Everyone is untitled to their secrets. But when those secrets involve a man as dangerous as Magneto I can not help be feel concerned for your safety."

"I know," she said weakly as she picked at her food.

"There is still the matter of rebirth machine. You have all but told me that there was more to the events of that day."

"There is. There's something I gotta tell ya... but not right now. I ain't ready yet."

"You said the same things last week, and the week before. What is holding you back from telling me? Is it Magneto?" he asked.

"No," she said quickly. "he's not-" she started to say before her mind glanced over the events of her and Eric's training session today. He was the reason she hadn't looked at Auschwitz. Because of him she was now another day behind. Another day away from being ready to speak with the Professor and Logan about what she suspected. "He distracts me sometimes. I mean not that I can blam-."

"Rogue, what exactly does Magneto distract you with?" he asked. Her face turned a very deep red. "Rogue?" he asked again; there was a concern in his voice she had never heard before. "... I would like to talk to Magneto."

"What?" she asked shocked; looking up from her plate. "W-why?" she asked, suddenly panicked.

"Rogue, I believe that he is trying to manipulate you. I can not sit by, and allow him to be alone with you for hours on end while I have this suspicion. If I speak with Magneto directly, and find that he is indeed, as _he_ says he is, taking advantage of you,' he paused for a moment as he looked at her, "then I will sit in on your sessions until you have control over the fragments in your mind. If he is not, I will leave the two of you alone to work as you have been for the past three weeks." He paused for a moment. "It will require that I go into your mind. And I am, of course, asking for your permission," he said.

She gave out a short laugh. "So, if I say no, you're just gonna drop this whole thing?" she asked, knowing the answer before the words had left her mouth.

"The other option is having you speak for Magneto. The first option would be less taxing on you."

"Not really," she mumbled. He raised an eyebrow. "Half of my training is Eric asking me ta repeat things people have said."

"What sort of things?" Charles asked.

"Well mostly his and Kurt's memories. My mind does this... ya know how both Kurt and Eric grew up speaking German?" she asked. He nodded. "Well my mind- when I look at their memories I hear them in English. Eric explained it to me once. How- what did he say? Oh yeah, because the they both speak German fluently I have the capability of speaking the language fluently too. So m mind when I look at those memories understands them so fast that it's able to understand what's being said.," she said.

_'Explain how it doesn't translate-' _Eric started to say.

"Right, my mind doesn't translate something unless the person's who's memories I'm looking at speaks the language well enough. Like there was this one time that Kurt overheard a conversation in Russian and I watched it but I couldn't understand what was being said; same as Kurt. But in Eric's memories he's spoken that language a lot and whenever I watch something from his point of view I understand it as though it's English," she said.

"It's strange that the skills you gain from one fragment do not transfer to all the others," Charles commented.

"Yeah, I know. So, anyway, I can hear memories in their original language but I have ta concentrate. Part of my training is looking at a memory, hear it in German and then I say what I heard. Eric tells me if I'm right or not," she said.

_'I also tell you how bad your German accent is,' _Eric added. She rolled her eyes. _'Well what are you waiting for? If Charles wishes to speak with me who am I to deny him? Relay the message,' _he ordered. She sighed.

"Eric wants me ta tell you that he also tells me how bad my German accent is," she said as she rolled her eyes. "Happy now, Jackass?" she asked. Her question was met with another chuckle.

_'Really the mix of your southern accent with your attempts to mimic me are-' _Eric started to say.

"I get it. You think I sound ridiculous and you find that funny as hell. Now, shut up. I trying to have a conversation with Prof," she said out loud. "Sorry," she said as she turned her attention back to the Professor.

"It's alright," he said. "Is is usually this amused?" he asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," she said. "Well, I mean, unless I'm looking at certain memories. You know, the traumatic ones," she explained.

"Of course," he said. "Rogue, how often would you say you ask Magneto to be be quiet? And of those times how often would you say that he listens to you?" Charles asked.

"I- hmm," she started to say. She needed to think about it for a minute. "He- ah," she said.

_'Anna, just tell him about you search through my memories,' _Magneto ordered.

_'I ain't ready yet,' _she exclaimed. _'I still don't know if what I think is right. I need more time to look, and you really need to stop distracting me. I know that you don't like when I look through that stuff bu-,'_ she started started to say.

_'Anna, you know that is not my concern. I don't care about reliving the past; no matter the pain I feel by doing so. I simply do not believe it is necessary for _you_to see those memories any more than your mind would force you to. Please tell Charles about you concerns regrading Logan's memories. I honestly believe the fault is with _his_memory, not yours as I've said for weeks now,'_ he said. Rogue sighed.

"Rogue?" the Professor asked. She made eye contact with him. "I believe that answers my question," he said.

"I..." She sighed again. "It was important," she explained. "Look I... I've been looking through Eric's memories from his time in the camps," Rogue said. Charles eyes lite up in fear.

"Why does Magneto ask that of you?" he asked.

"He doesn't," she said quickly. "He hates it when I look. It's what we were just talking about. He says it unnecessary for me to look at all those memories," she said.

"I believe that is a point the two of us actually agree upon. Althought, I am surprised to say so. Rogue, if Magneto is not asking you to look at them then why are you?" the Professor asked.

"Logan said he rescued Magneto found the camps," she said.

"Yes, Logan told me that as well," Charles said.

"Back, Eric doesn't have any memory of that. He has memories that completely _contradict_ that. But then I was thinking, what if both happened? What if Logan rescued him from the camp but then Eric was recaptured by the Nazis or something crazy like that? I don't want Logan to worry about his memories being tampered with unless I know there was no other explanation. Which is why I been looking through Eric's memories. Trying to see is there's some gap I haven't noticed.

"And that's why I don't think that Eric's trying anything bad with me," she continued. "He's been trying to get me to stop my search and talk to you about this since I started looking. The only reason it's been taking so long is cause he keeps distacting me from looking. Cause he cares about me," she said strongly. "If he didn't then he would just let me look at whatever the hell I wanted to without trying to stop me all the time," she finished.

"I see," Charles. "There is still a question that you have yet to answer; what does Magneto distract you with?" he asked again.

"I don't wanna talk about it. It's... your like a uncle to me. It's embarrassing. I don't wanna talk about that kind of stuff with you," she explained. She really was uncomfortable talking about that aspect of hers and Magneto's relationship with him.

"What kind of stuff, Rogue?" he asked. She heard the fragment sigh.

_'There's no way to avoid this now. You'll have to tell him. Hopefully he will ask for too many details,'_ Eric thought.

"Rogue?" the Professor asked. Rogue sighed.

"Eric and I are, hm... romantically involved," she said softly. The Professor's eyes widened; although Rogue was trying to avoid them.

"What?" he asked in disbelief. "And when you say _distract_ you mean- How is that even possible?" he asked confused; she could heard the distaste in his voice.

"I ain't gonna go into detail. That's personal. Between me and him," she exclaimed. "No one else has the right to even ask about what goes on with that," she said.

"A police officer would since you are minor sexually involved- That is what your meant, isn't it? That you and _Magneto_ are somehow sexually intimate?" he asked.

"I'm not going into detail," she said defensively.

"That is not what I asked, Rogue. Yes or no?" he asked sternly.

"...Yes," she answered reluctantly.

"Do you realize that it is illegal, don't you? I doubt Magneto would care about that fact but," he said. Rogue gave out a short laugh.

"Yeah he really doesn't give a shit about that," she said with a smile. Charles stared at her sternly. She sighed as she turned away from his gaze. She hated having to censor herself._ 'It was one curse word; big deal,' _she thought annoyed.

"_But_ I should hope that the illegal natural of your relationship would matter to you. Rogue, you are seventeen years old. Magneto is much, _much_ older than you are. He has said himself that through his distractions he is taking advantage of you. Magneto knows that what he is doing to you is wrong. Although, he would never allow that knowledge to keep it from what he wants. Given this information. I cannot allow you two to continue working as you've had. Honestly, now I am concerned about leaving you alone all together," he said.

"That's unfair," she exclaimed.

"Rogue, I have just found that one of my students is being sexually abused. I cannot, in good conscious, allow you to be alone with your abuser," he said.

"I don't think it's abuse," Rogue muttered.

"But I do. Although, how you and he are conducting this type of behavior completely baffles me. And you are not wiling to explain?" he asked again.

"No, that private," she said again; crossing her arms over her chest.

"Then I must assume the worst," he said. He was studying her face. He sighed. "Rogue, could you please try to see this situation from my point of view?" he asked. She thought about it for a minute. She sighed deeply as she became even more uncomfortable sitting there.

"I do get what you're saying, Prof. How it's illegal and all. And a part of me cares about that. That's he's so much older than I am," she said.

"And how young and inexperienced you are compared to him," Charles added. Rogue nodded.

"But, I don't think its abuse. I like it," she said.

"Magneto, do you feel that you are abusing or taking advantage of her?" Charles asked.

"Those are two different things," Rogue said annoyed.

"Not if they both pertain to your sexually activity. Then they are, indeed, the same thing," Charles said. "Does Magneto have anything to say?" he asked after a moment.

_'Not at the moment. Anna, I believe anything I say will only make the situation worse for you and I do not wish to cause you dismay,' _Eric thought.

_'Thanks,' _she thought.

_'Always,'_ he replied. She shook her head no.

"I see. Rogue whether you agree with me or not I need you to promise me that you will cease all sexual activities with Magneto. I cannot allow you to leave this room if I feel that you are going to be abused in your bedroom. Do you understand what I'm saying and why I'm saying it?" he asked.

"Yeah..." she mumbled.

"... Then please promise me?" the Professor asked.

"...I promise I won't do anything sexual with Magneto," she said softly.

"And I'm going to be sitting in on your training session tomorrow, at the very least," he informed her. She nodded slightly; acknowledging his statement. She stared down at her plate for a moment. She was done and wanted to leave.

'I should clean this first...' she thought. Her eyes narrowed for a moment before she stood up.

"I'm going to bed," she said as she walked towards the door.

"Rogue, I hope that you understand I am merely worried. I am only trying to protect you," he said.

"I know," she mumbled before she left the room.

…...

Please review! Thank you! :)


End file.
